Hard Choices
by Traisa
Summary: a story that took 5 years after the journey of P3P. Feprotagonist/Minako/Hamuko/kaori x akihiko sanada /chapter 12
1. Awakening and slumber

**this is a fanfic made by my best friend. the idea is came from me, but she write it splendid!**

**hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own shin megami tensei and persona. eventhough i ready to die to have it!**

* * *

***Awakening and slumber***

it was only the color, blue…

"The blue colors, represents potential, and hers was too powerful, I can't take it any more…"

"She's just a human girl, she wasn't meant to bear this kind responsibility, its was not her responsibility at all…" Theo began to speak up his mind, while he walks around the Velvet Room.

"Can't I do something for her?" His golden eyes now filled with guilt that even has to pile anyway.

" What's wrong, dear brother of mine? Are you thinking about something?." A female voice came from the back of the room.

"Are you still thinking about our, no YOUR valued guest? It's all over now, Theo. Could you just enjoy our freedom, that's what we wanted so long, right?" Elizabeth, her sister insisted.

"Even so, I can't enjoy a freedom if that means to take someone else's." His face that was emotionless, starting to show some emotions.

"There MAYBE something you could do, BUT I DON'T GUARANTEE, that she will be released in her current state. Maybe just a while-" Elizabeth hasn't finished what she's going to say, Theo interrupted her.

"I'll do ANYTHING for her, anything, dear sister." Theo calmed down a bit.

" It's just a theory, but how about having you temporally become the seal, that way she'd be released from her duty, but, I'm a bit worried." Elizabeth began to show uneasiness on her face.

"But, if maybe you succeed, we won't have to bring humans to clean our mess. Or to fight those monsters . . ." Elizabeth continued.

"And that's good, because we ARE one of 'that monsters'. Yes, I will become the great seal, to bring her happiness, so she could enjoy her slight moment of life. Human life IS very short, you know. I want her to be able to spend her precious time, with someone that able to be with her in day and night, and love her dearly. By all means, 'that person'"

"Alright, my dear brother. I wish you a safe journey, or rather a deep slumber." Her eyes starts watery, she's going to cry.

"I wish that I don't have to come back . . . so she won't bear by this burden. . ." Theo closed his eyes, and went to the Tartarus entrance. There was a golden statue, imitating a girl. The girl that loved by everyone, and Theo as well. But, he still thinks that, it's only because she is his and his master's valued guest. It's not what people called 'love' or anything. He doesn't know what 'love' is

Without any further a due, Elizabeth gives a magical light that came from her hand, she wanted Theo to speak with her before the 'awakening'.

Theo seemed to be sunk in to her thoughts, remembering some fragments of her memories when she's still the member of S.E.E.S. but there we're a lot of pictures of a certain someone.

Akihiko Sanada

"No wonder, if she still thinks about him. They were meant for each other. And we took her happiness to be with him. What have we done!" Theo began to silent him self to calm down.

"I'll reassure, Minako-sama. That you will have a happy life. . ."

As Theo said that, blinding light surrounded them and the golden statue began turning into dust, leaving a human girl figure come out of the statue. Theo catches her before she falls. As Minako opened her eyes, Theo's hand began to turn into gold.

"I guess it's my turn…" he's looking at Elizabeth. "Dear sister I guess I'll leave everything to you…"

"Theo? . . . Theo, what are you doing? Stop. Please… stop Theo. THEOOOOO!"

As she ran to the stairs of the entrance, Elizabeth stopped her from going any farther.

"Please, Elizabeth, let go of me!" Elizabeth's grip won't budge, even for an inch, maybe being the seal start to weaken her physical strength.

"It's Theo's wish for you to be happy, to belong in your world. And this world isn't yours. Please, don't return again, to this place. He, no we want you to enjoy life as much as you can, and being the seal wasn't your real answer of life. Please enter the Velvet Room once again. And it'll be your last."

Minako just agreed what Elizabeth said, and she was told to seat, it was Igor's seat. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen Igor anywhere. It's seems that Elizabeth is making a call. After hung it up, she came to her.

* * *

"I must tell you that in your world, time accelerated about five years since you've become the Seal. So, I must remind you such things so you won't be confused in your world later. Seems your team mates have changed a lot. They have their own lives… you've changed quite a bit. Slightly taller than before, and longer hair. Maybe those outfits won't do."

Elizabeth began rummaging a door, which it's turns out to be a closet.

"Ahh, this will do, go try it on."

She handed over a light blue baby doll dress, a lot like her blouse when she wore it last summer 5 years ago.

"Alright, Minako-sama. You've been our valued guest for quite some time. I hope this is our last meeting, because we don't want humans to suffer because of the Dark Hour. I wish you're happy, and have a safe journey. . ."

Light surrounded her, as like she was teleported out of the Velvet Room. She realized that she was in an alley, but where? She heard rapid footsteps coming towards her.

"Minako-san!" the boy, still tried to catch his breath.

"Is it really you?" said the boy, he was in a Gekkoukan High uniform, dark brown hair, and his height wasn't too different from Minako's.

Minako kept silent, as she remembers, he was. . .

"I'm Ken, Minako-san, did you forget about me?"

"No, I didn't." As she said that, the sun began to rise even further to the sky. . .

* * *

**how is it? is it great? :3**

**review please~**


	2. Theo And Akihiko

**Hello everyone~ the Hard choices is back!**

**now is chapter 2, Theo and Akihiko. **

**have a great time!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**"Theo and Akihiko"**

His eyes widened, as he saw the senpai who he adores so much.

"Nice to see you , again, Ken..." Tears began to fall from her eyes. As Ken began to talk.

"Welcome back, Senpai... we missed you so much." His smile widened as he wiped som of his sweat that were framing his head.

She just put a smile on her face. Nothing that she can say about the things that happened in the Velvet Room. Then she starts the conversation.

"How's everyone?, are they still in the dorm? Or they moved out?"

"Let's talk on our way, we can still use the dorm. Everyone's fine, they still lving in the dorm. Mitsuru-senpai, allowed us to use, since we don't have anywhere to stay. In my case, I'm a High-school student now."

As he escorted her outside the alley, the scenery is a bit different, it's just they have changed their paints and some street-lights. Paulownia Mall..."

"I'm scared you know, that a woman called in the morning saying that you'll be coming home. She told me to pick you in a back alley in Paulownia Mall. So, let's go." Ask Ken.

* * *

It's was still early, but Ken woke up in a strange matter. It's about 5 a.m, but he can't sleep anymore. He decided to make his bento, and reminising at the dinner-table. He remembered, Shinjiro-senpai prepared a huge feast, enough for everyone in the dorm.

*Telephone ringing

He didn't believe that the phone was ringing, and it's still about 5.30 a.m, thinking it was emergency, he answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hello, it's nice if there's someone there. There is someone you know well, and I want you to pick her up in a back alley in Paulownia Mall. This is not a joke, it's Minako Arisato. ASAP."

The phone shuts, and he still froze , as he can't believe his leader who everyone is giving up about her, will come back. Everyone will be thrilled, but he can't believe the caller's so easily, so he decided to go alone to Paulownia Mall. He can't be patient about this, he ran to the mall, and finds a human figure in the alley.

"Minako-san?"

They arrived at the dorm, and it's still early morning.

"Minako-san, you won't leave us again right? Everyone's worried about you, even to this day."

"I'll try not to." Her word continued by a smile. A smile that about five years that began to fade in their memory.

"It's still morning, and it would be rude if we wake them up. I'll prepare breakfast then." Said Ken.

"I'll help you, Ken." She even miss the days when she cooked for her teammates.

"That'll be great, it will be a suprise!." A large smile was on his face. It's rather different than before, when he is still in elementary school. A more mature, and gentlemen-like face.

"...You reminded me of Theo... (*gasp) Theo!." She suddenly remembers of Theo. In her mind, thought of guilt began to engulf her.

"_...What should I do? I shouldn't be enjoying this..." _her mind began to speak up.

" _I must calm down..."_

"Minako-san? What's wrong?."

Minako returned to her world,

"No, it's nothing. So, is everybody still in this dorm?." She asked while she flipped the omellete that she was making.

"Oh, for the moment there's me, Junpei-san, Yukari-san, Fuuka-san, Aigis-san and Koromaru. Mitsuru-senpai is abroad running her family bussiness, and Akihiko-senpai worked for the police departement, even though it was a tough decision, he still comes here from time to time. Oh, yeah I have to make some calls, they'll be suprise about this. Minako-san set the table for me, Okay?." Said Ken.

"Okay..." Minako answered.

As she prepared the table, her tought of guilt came to her again. She remembered something, a promise from 5 years ago, no, a hope from a certain someone...

"_... will you be my girl, Minako?"_

She gasped, and frightened. She began to shiver, her mind begans to overflow...

"_No, I shouldn't, I shouldn't use Theo for my own selfishness, No!, What should I do!..."_

"_I can't face this reality, this life..."_

"_No, maybe I shouldn't even remember this... no... NO!" _

(PRANK!)

* * *

"...Alright, Akihiko-senpai, you'll come tonight right?. I asked Mitsuru-senpai too, and she is on her way to Japan... uhm... yes. We will be waiting."

As he close the phone he heard something,

(PRANK!)

something fell from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen, he saw his senpai collapsed on the floor.

"Senpai!, don't worry I'll get you to the hospital." Ken panicked. He put his usual hoodie jacket around her.

"Huaaaaaahhh, what's all the ruckus in the morning?." A man with his baseball cap came from the stairs. He's still half-asleep, and not knowing what's going on.

"Ah, Junpei-san, good morning, the breakfast is in the table, and could you tell the teacher I'll be absent today?."

"Sure thing, kid..." Junpei didn't finish saying, but Ken dashed outside, looked liike he was carrying someone in his hoodie jacket.

That time Junpei's eyes is still sleeping, his vision was blurry. So he began eating. His eyes widened when he ate the omellete.

"...It's tastes like her's..." he shed a tear.

"Oh, shit! he began to be like her even his cooking tastes like her's."

"Uhm, there's five plates,Aigis doesn't eat plus Koromaru's food is alreay in place. So whose is this?..." Junpei seemed to be in deep thought.

"Maybe Akihiko-san will have breakfast with us today, a home made cooking wouldn't our policeman, hah that's my answer." Junpei felt confident with his answer.

"Morning, Stupei,what's cooking?" A brown-haired girl came down with a green-haired girl.

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"What's wrong Stupei?"

"Don't call me that!."

"Hahaha, it's feels great when everyone is in a great mood like this." Said Fuuka.

*woof woof

"Oh, Koro-chan, good morning, boy."

*Bark

"He said that _Good morning to you too._" Aigis came down.

"Morning, Aigis." Said Yukari in a cheerful voice.

"I guess I felt someone else in the building, but, I am still in charging-mode, so my function didn't work properly."

"Oh, it's okay, Aigis. Don't worry about it." Said Fuuka.

"Speaking of someone, where's Ken?." Asked Yukari.

"Shit, I forgot, I have to make a call." Junpei walked to the counter reaching the phone.

[... ... ... Hello, Gekkoukan Administration Office, How I can be of service?.] The attendant answered.

"I want to inform that Ken Amada from class 2-F, is absent today. I'm Junpei Iori, his guardian in the dorms now. He is... sick today." Junpei's a bit nervous about the last part.

"Okay, sir. I'll tell the teacher that today Ken Amada from 2-F, won't be able to attend school for today."

"Thank you for your help." As the conversation was over, he hung up the phone. Worrying that the school would asks more questions.

He returned to the dinner table, and joins Yukari and Fuuka.

"Who are you calling, Junpei?" asked Fuuka.

"Ah, Fuuka, Ken told me that will be absent for today?"

"Do you know where he was going?" Yukari asked

"Uhhhhhhmmm, I don't know Yuka-tan."

"You idiot! Stupei, you didn't even know where he was going?."

"Ohhh, Yuka-tan, let him be a teenanger for a chance, he even made breakfast for us you know."

*Woof Woof *Whimper

"'Koromaru-san said that it was like a nostalgic feeling, it's the leader's scent."

Everyone widened with shock, that strucked everyone.

"Now that you've said it, it reminds me of her cooking, and my time with her's in the cooking club,"

"I wonder how is she now?." Junpei just stared into space.

"Akh, really guys, we must wish the best for her." Said Yukari.

"Minako-sama... everything that happened to her, was all my fault..." said Aigis in a sad tone.

"Now, now, lighten up everyone, rise and shine. Don't make her worry about us." Yukari tried to cheer up the mood.

"Oh, shoot, I have to attend the morning lecture." As Junpei watch the time, it's almost 08.30.

"Yeah, I'll have to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner too. Let's go on walks too, Koromaru" said Fuuka.

*Bark Bark

"Koromaru-san said that _I love walks!_."

"Okay, everyone let's get on with our lives, I want to clean up my room and attend the afternoon shift today." Said Yukari.

"Oh, your working again, Yukari?." Ask Fuuka.

"Yeah, I have to start to make a living out of my self. We can't always depend from Mitsuru-senpai." Said Yukari.

*bark bark

" _I'm happy that everyone is happy._ Said Koromaru-san." Aigis added.

Yukari and Fuuka began to hold and hugged Koromaru.

"Thanks, Koro-chan." Said Yukari.

* * *

_HAH, ... HAH...,_

"_It's still morning, there's no taxi. I must go to the hospital."_

As he watched his senpai, is still unconcious, he ran towards Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. He made it to the hospital, and brought her to the emergency unit. Paramedics began to help, and he waited outside. He was confused what to do.

"_I know."_

He was reaching his cellphone and began to make a call.

... ... ... [Yes, Sanada speaking,]

"Akihiko-san, it's me Ken. Could you go to the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, ASAP."

[What's wrong, don't tell me...]

"Minako-senpai suddenly collapsed when she's preparing breakfast, could you come?"

[Don't even ask me, I'll go ASAP]

"Thank you, Akihiko-san." Akihiko hung up the phone...

About 5.30 a.m, in a certain apartement.

"What's wrong Ken? The sun not even rising, and here you are calling me in this time of day."

[You're not gonna believe this, MINAKO-SENPAI CAME BACK!]

"What? You're not joking, right?"

[No, I'm not, Akihiko-san. You'll come tonight, right? asked Mitsuru-senpai too, and she is on her way to Japan.]

"Okay then, Ken. I'll sure to be there tonight."

[... yes. We will be waiting.]

"Oh God, Is this a sign?" he sighed

"She came back..."

It's been five years since they started dating. On the rooftop...

"_...Will you be my girl, Minako?"_

As he remembered those times, he blushed.

But, he's a bit dissapointed when Minako turned into the Seal. It's giving him a hard time. Since her dissapearence happened when he was attending the graduation ceremony. And he felt an endless loneliness. He even swore that he won't let go of her when he meets her again. He even prepared his guts for a proposal, if he has to.

He returned to his desk, picking a box next to the white rabbit, he began to open it, a melody slowly played, the music box filled with accessories. Small ones, so it can fit in to the box. The newest one was the ring. He wasn't expecting he will meet her once again. Her smile, those are the things that he missed the most.

"Minako..."

*Beep beep beep

The alarm clock went off...

"Better start going then..."

He changed his clothes, and enjoyed a cup of coffee an a toast with jam.

"Will Minako cook me some pancakes later?"

He remembered again when she made the pancakes. He liked pancakes to begin with, but to be made from the woman he loved...

"Humph..." he began to blush again...

"Alright, I guess I'll have to be patient, and tonight I will see her again..."

He locked his apartement, and start to walk to his car. He startes the engine, it's not a long drive. And in about 20 minutes he reaches the police office in Iwatodai.

"My, your in full spirit I see."

"Yes, Inspector, tonight I will meet a special friend..."

*telephone rang

"Yes, Sanada speaking,"

[Akihiko-san, it's me Ken. Could you go to the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, ASAP.]

"What's wrong, don't tell me..." Akihiko said in a stern voice.

[Minako-senpai suddenly collapsed when she's preparing breakfast, could you come?]

"Don't even ask me, I'll go ASAP"

[Thank you, Akihiko-san.] Akihiko hung up the phone...

"Inspector, I'm sorry, something came up." Akihiko said in a sad tune.

"No need to say, son. You'll have the day off for today. It's for your loved one right?."

He shown a slight blush from his face,

"Yes, sir." Said Akihiko in a low voice.

"Alright, tell her I said hello, Okay?."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2~ xD**

**how is it? i hope that it can fullfil your expectation. lol**

**we will updated it every friday, so keep reading!**

**Have a great time~**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Atlus, Shin Megami tensei or Persona. i'm not the one who made it. it's my friends fanfic. i'm just ended up being her editor in chief. she's too lazy to make her own account, so she use mine. xD**

**but, i really want to have Aki. Can i have him atlus? /being punched by the author. **

**Author : "Aki is mine!"**

**Traisa : "Mine!"**

**Author : "Mine first!"**

**Traisa : "yeah yeah."**

**Author : *victory smile***


	3. in the hospital

**hello everyone! it's me, Traisa~ how are you all?**

**as i promised, i'll update it every friday.**

**here's the chapter 3, in the hospital.**

**have a great day!**

**disclaimer : i do not own atlus, shin megami tensei or even persona 3. **

* * *

***chapter 3, in the hospital***

Akihiko started to run and rode a taxi

"To Tatsumi Memorial." Said Akihiko in a stern voice.

As he watches the scenery that can be seen from the taxi, he remembered...

"Shoot, why I took the taxi, when I have a car myself..." Akihiko was suprised that one single Minako could change his calm personality into a panic one.

"Would you like to go back, sir?" said the driver.

"No, it's okay. I'm in a hurry anyway." Said Akihiko, in a calm expression.

"Your wife giving birth today? Hahah, kids these days they marry so young..."

By hearing the word WIFE, suddenly he panicked.

"S...shh...she's not my wife, YET. And she just collapsed, n...nothing like that even happened to us." Akihiko became nervous.

"We're here, Sir. That'll be 11350 yen. I'll hope things go well with your girlfriend."

"Here, thank you very much." Akihiko replied along with a smile.

He then rushed to the lobby, which Ken is already there.

"Where's Minako?." Said Akihiko.

"She's still in the operating room to get a check-up."Ken replied.

They heard a door opened, it was the doctor who checked Minako.

"Doctor, how is she?" Ask Ken.

"Her condition is now stabil, but please only one person could accompany her."

"I will accompany her." Akihiko said in a low voice.

"Okay, then it settled. You'll accompany her until she wakes up."

"Okay, doctor. You can count on me. Ken, get me some clothes from my apartment." As Akihiko gives his apartement keys.

"Okay, Akihiko-san." Said Ken.

"What about school, Ken?."

"I told Junpei-san to give a call, that I was absent. I don't know what to do. So, I contacted you." Ken began to give a sad tune from his voice.

"No, Ken. You did the right thing. After you bring my clothes,be sure to study and if you're having trouble, feel free to ask us anything, Ken. Even though you're the youngest. You're an important teammate too. Haha, that's her saying not mine." Said Akihiko, and remembered the good ol' days.

"Yes, you're right. I'll go to your apartement, ASAP." Ken began to almost run in the halls.

"Safety first." Akihiko reminded.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Policeman"

Ken's figure began to dissapear, and the doctor came to him. He showed Minako's room. He entered the room. He saw her... he saw the one who made him realised to live. To love, to be exact. He blushed. And making calls was his excuse to calm him self. But it's true, he wanted to call his superior.

"Inspector, may I speak with you?."

[Yes, son. What is it?]

"She is still unconcious..."

[Alright, it's your compensation for working so hard in your young age. Have fun for a change. I'll see you in a week.]

"Thank you, Sir. I appriciate your kindness"

Hearing that reply, made Akihiko almost burst in tears. He came back to the room. The doctor still accompanied her.

"It's seem I can accompany her for a while."

"It's seem so, I'll leave you two love birds alone."

The doctor shuts the door. Silence began to grew as Akihiko just watched her sleeping face.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Theo, please answer me..._

_Theo..._

You called, Milady?

_Theo?_

Minako-sama, we were able to speak like this because your voice won't stop calling me. But, Minako-sama, I insist you won't be in touch with me again. Even like this. You'll understand that a human itself can't be the Seal. So I'm experimenting, as for the specimen, I use myself.

_But, Theo..._

Hush, Milady... to serve you, to make you, our valued guess happiness is an enjoyment for ourselves too. Please understand...

_Theo..._

Milady, please... don't contact me again... I, no, as My Master assistant, hope you'll have a happy life, especially with your loved ones...

_Theo..._

(Theo's image began to dissapear from her...)

I wish you happines, Minako-sama. Don't let my sacrifice goes to waste...

(Theo smiled, before he completely dissapeared...)

_Theo... Theooo!..._

(Light began to engulf her. And turned into darkness)

_Oh, no..._

_What have I done..._

_No, Theo... come back..._

_My mind...how did it become so light. Where am I anyway?_

[You're still unconcious, dear valued guest of my brother.] a woman's voice came from her back, it's Elizabeth's.

[You are musn't pity us, dear Minako-sama. You are a human, your existence is never fit for to be the Seal. Acctualy we are happy if the End can be stopped by us. We, Igor's assistants, neither we are human nor Shadows. Even we don't know what we really are.]

[Now, Minako-sama, you must return to your world. If we find trouble in the near future, we'll inform you ASAP.]

_Elizabeth..._

[Now, Minako-sama... let me escort you...]

* * *

She opened her eyes, she saw everything is in orange, seemed the sun is already setting. In her side, was a man... he's sleeping. Minako suprised, that the silver-haired man was Akihiko, her lover.

"Senpai?... oh my God. What's he doing here." Said Minako in a hush tone, so Akihiko won't wake up.

"You're awake?." Said Akihiko with his eyes closed.

*gasp

"Senpai, don't scare me like that..." Minako was cut off by a hug.

"No, it's you who scared me. You dissapeared so sudden, but came back suddenly too. But I'm happy your still here, in this world... in my arms... Minako, I, uh, Welcome back."

"I, I'm home, senpai..."

Akihiko gave Minako a slight glare. Minako didn't understand what he meant.

"What I've told you about calling me Senpai, just call me Aki."

Minako blushed, that his eyes met hers. And the fact that Akihiko's eyes have a more mature look. And what was more tempting, his appearance was more mature. Everyone grown in five years time.

"What's wrong, you're spacing out."

"No, I'm home, Aki."

"Now that's a good girl." He said that while he petted her head.

"My, you've grown too. You've became more beautiful." He continued.

Having him said that, Minako blushes even more. He started to put his right hand, and began stroking her hair.

"Your hair, is longer. Your voice,become so woman-like. And I like that." He said it with a sight blush.

"Minako, mind if I kiss you?." His face become more red than before.

Before Minako even answered, Akihiko kissed her. Just a slight touch of their lips. Even though he's being rude, Minako enjoyed the kiss. The sun completely setting. And the day became dark. Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"I'm sorry am I bothering you?. It's time to get a medical check up." Said the doctor while he still grinning at the sight of those two.

"Oh, no, Okay. Then I'll buy something from the hospital store. Is she allowed to eat apples?." Ask Akihiko. His face was still flustered in red.

"Yes, it's ok." The doctor said.

The doctor continued to enter the room, while Akihiko stepped out. Just as the door about to shut, he had a feeling that something is going to happen. Bad things...

Just as Akihiko stepped out. Minako at last, catched up her breath. _Being with him made me uneasy..._

As she said that inside her head, her anxiety became more intense.

"Okay, I'll start then." Said the doctor.

Just a nod, that's her answer. Just a little while, the doctor finished up what he had to do. Just like a miracle, Akihiko already stood up in the front door.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then." Said the doctor.

"I'll treasure her." A smile began to sprout on his face.

"Apples, ... apples..." muttered Akihiko.

"Akihiko-senpai! I'm here." Ken shouted from the main gate.

"Thanks a lot, Ken. It may take a while for her to fully recover, but the doctor said she will be alright." Said Akihiko in a flat tune.

"Oh, that's good to know. Are you going to stay with her until she recovers?."

"I got my day off, so don't worry. He gave me a week, but I'll try to get more if she still in the hospital." Said Akihiko.

"Don't worry, We'll help you..." Ken was suddenly caught off by Akihiko, whose that time shut his mouth with Akihiko's hand.

"Ken, could you do me a favor..." his smirk start to show. It even led to a victory-smile-like.

"I want you to not the others about Minako's return, at least 3 days, you could do that, COULD YOU?." At the and of the sentence, Akihiko's voice was like a threat.

"Of course you could see her, but in the afternoon, about after school, how about it?." Ken became more scared of Akihiko. Not to mention he was is Boxing-Idol in his earlier days.

"...uhh...I...uuhhhh..." Even before Ken started want to say, Akihiko's hands was clutched and slowly squeezing his shoulder.

"You COULD do that, COULD you?." Everytime he said could it felt more like an order, not a request.

"Ahhh...uhhh, I could at least contact Mitsuru-senpai, won't you please let me?." Ken started to beg.

"Oh yeah, I don't want to be EXCECUTED,..." Akihiko seemed to be in deep thought, while Ken was cheering inside. Every boy in S.E.E.S was scared of Mitsuru-senpai, they don't want to be EXCECUTED by the daughter of the Kirijo-Group anyway.

Akihiko, started to rummaging his pocket, and pick his cellphone.

"Call her NOW." Ken was about to burst in tears when he heard this.

"Uhh, hello, Mitsuru-senpai?."

[Hello, Ken, did something happen to Akihiko?. You're using his cell.]

"Uhh, can Akihiko-senpai explain it himself?."

[Okay, put him on the phone.]

* * *

**that's it~ what will happen next? the answer will be on next friday~ please wait. lol**

**thank you for your time for reading this! :D**


	4. She's lucky to have him

**Hello all~ :D **

**Traisa is back! miss me? :3**

**here we go! the 4th Chapters.**

**Hope you like it~ :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own ATLUS, Shin Megami Tensei or even Persona. I'm just a HUGE fan of it.**

* * *

***Chapter 4, She is lucky to have him***

"Mitsuru?." Akihiko asked.

[Did something happen, Akihiko?]

"When she was in the dorm, preparing breakfast, she collapsed. Ken brought her to the hospital this morning. Thank God, she's alright. But, it may take a few days for her to be in the hospital. I'll take care of her while she's still here..." The last sentence made Akihiko sounded like he was carrying a burden. A burden of 'I want to atone my mistakes from her'.

"I want to take care of her myself. I want to surprise everyone when she's completely recovered. I think maybe, she don't want everyone to worry about her. You know how our leader is."

A soft chuckle, can be heard in the other line.

[Yes, it brings back memories...] it's like she's reminiscing at that time.

[Of couse, Akihiko, I'll help you, I want to speak with Amada-kun, please.]

Akihiko gave his cell, and signaled "Mitsuru wants to speak with you."

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai?."

[Amada, could you keep this a secret from everyone else?. I think our leader wouldn't like the situation of everyone worrying about her. And it seems I can't run from the office either. So I'm still in England for about 5 days.]

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai." His reply was firm.

[Thank you, Amada. Tell Akihiko to keep in touch, then when she recovers we'll have a surprise for her.] Mitsuru sounded very happy.

"Okay, anything else, Senpai?." Ken continued.

[No, I have speak too much. Talk to you again, Amada.]

"Thanks, Senpai." *beep. The phone ended just like that.

"Okay then, Senpai... I'll leave you then. See you again." Ken started to go home.

"Okay, I trust you, Ken." Akihiko sounded serious.

"Okay, good evening, Senpai."

"Good evening."

* * *

Some minutes before, when Ken was asked to get some Akihiko clothes at his apartement...

"Oh, my. What an expensive-looking apartment that he stays in." Said Ken. He was in front of Akihiko's apartement building. He entered the lift.

"Well, he works in the police department, no wonder he could gain cash this fast, also from what I've heard, he is about to get a promotion." He continued muttering by himself.

"He is the kind of guy,who girls like; popular, smart, athletic, he's kind of the boyfriend that everyone hopes. But, still he told me that nothing in this world is perfect..." as he stopped he entering himself. Not long, he found Akihiko's apartment. He opened the door.

"Whoaa, what a huge space." He was amazed at the view that he have seen.

"Clothes... clothes..." he started heading for the closet.

"About two pairs, maybe three..." he seemed to found the bag that Akihiko used when staying over at the dorm weeks ago.

He hurried, and packed the clothes. As he was ready to leave, his eyes were glaring at his desk.

He saw a white-rabbit doll, next to a photo. A photo with the member of S.E.E.S. on it. He got one too, he hung them in his room.

He looked closely to the rabbit's eyes. It was ruby-red, just like the leader's. He gasped, as he remembered that their leader is Akihiko's lover. He's kind of disappointed, because he has the same feeling as Akihiko did. But, he realised that it was a one-sided thing. He continued to leave the room, but his eyes catch something more interesting. He knew that he was invading someone's privacy, but he can't hold his curiosity. A box placed on his desk. When he tried to open it, the box plays a beautiful melody.

"Oh, my... it's a music box... with jewelries inside..." Ken just stood there. Listening to the melody until it starts again.

After that, he put the box in the exact position as before. Still silent, he quietly exited the room.

"Minako-san is lucky to have him..." as he mumbled, he smiled. Showing his manly attires.

* * *

He took the bus as quickly as he could. The day already turned into the evening, as he arrived at the hospital, he saw Akihiko already in the lobby.

"Damn, I wish I had't run into into him by now. I want to see her too." Said Ken. But, he's a good boy. Too good for his own good.

"Senpai! I'm here." Shouted Ken.

Afterwards Ken was told to call Mitsuru-senpai. But, he too, scared of Mitsuru. Scared to be EXECUTED. Everyone does...

Hearing her said in a happy tone, He didn't worry about anything. When she spoke to Akihiko on the phone, it seemed that Akihiko's plan to keep this a secret would come true.

[Amada, could you keep this a secret from everyone else?. I think our leader wouldn't like the situation of everyone worrying about her. And it seems I can't run from the office either. So I'm still in England for about 5 days.] as she spoke to Ken on the phone.

He simply couldn't refuse his senpai's orders. After he compromised to Akihiko to keep this for 3 days, he then went back to the dorm. On his way, he went to Wakatsu's Diner for dinner. Then he saw his classmates, girl classmates. They're all chattering away to past time. He was annoyed by the sight of this, so he rushed to the cashier and went straight for the dorm. Everyone was at the lounge. Even for Fuuka, whose now a researcher in Kirijo's electronics department.

"Yo, what's up dude. Hey, you were out sooooo late, are you dating or something?." Said Junpei.

"Don't you have something better to do, STUPEI?." Yukari added.

"Hey, don't call me that!. Anyway where were you?." Junpei started to change his expression.

"Yes, you've made us very worried. You should explain yourself." Said Fuuka.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm taking care of a friend, he was sick, and his parents were out in the morning. But, he's OK . His parents already came home for him." He knew that he was lying. Deep down, he even prayed to his deceased mother_ I'm sorry for lying, but it's all for the best_.

"Excuse accepted..." said Aigis.

"Soooo, now that everyone knows what I've done this morning, I'm gonna hit the books." He slightly run towards the stairs.

"Okay, good luck, but don't you want to have dinner?." Ask Yukari.

"I've already eaten at Wakatsu's this evening. So see you guys in the morning." Ken disappeared as he went to the stairs.

"Maybe he's in love." Said Yukari.

Everyone in the lounge suddenly became silent...

"Koro-tan do you want a walk?."

*Arf arf

"Koromaru-san said _I love walks._" Aigis added.

"Okay, let's go buddy."

*Arf

They walked, and arrived at Naganaki Shrine. Koromaru rushed to the top of the shrine's stairs. He looked happy.

"Ahh, such a beautiful moon." Said Junpei. Afterwards they went back to dorm.

* * *

In the hospital...

Minako is still blushed from what Akihiko said earlier. Akihiko still peeling the apples, turning it into rabbit shapes. She saw how's his skill became more better than when she last saw him.

"What's wrong? Is there something funny?." Started Akihiko. Minako blushed even more, she turned her head down, but she lifted quickly as she was thinking about something.

"I, uh..." she held at what she was about to say. Akihiko became more intrigued at this sight. He quickly finish the last "rabbit" apples, then brought his face in front of hers.

"Tell me, Minako..." his gaze became more intense for Minako, even though it was a normal gaze for Akihiko.

"You have improved your skills..." Minako couldn't hold her blush. As she waited for a reply, in the other hand, he became red as a tomato. It was a cute sight for Minako. In the end, they couldn't help themselves to laugh at each other.

"How, I missed you, Minako... I won't ever let you go, again." He's serious at that time.

"I... missed you too, Aki..." Hearing her reply,he hugged her. And kissed her forehead.

"May I kiss you, Minako?..." she nodded in response, then they enjoyed their time together.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?." Said Minako

"I got a week off." He replied. " I promised the Inspector to take care of you." He continued.

"I want to see the town...It's been so long."

"Not before you get off the hospital." Warned Akihiko.

"Okay, Aki." She showed her trade-mark smile that Akihiko likes.

The clock showed it was 08.30pm, the doctor suddenly entered the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. But, I have good news for you. You see, her condition became unexpectedly good, almost healthy. You can leave the hospital first thing in the morning."

"Is it true, doctor?." Akihiko's eyes went wide hearing this.

"Am I looked like the Tanaka's commodities?."

Reassuring this, Akihiko face enlightened. Finally he can spend time with her.

"Yeayy, I want to go to Bookworms first!." she said, with a cheerful voice.

"My what an energetic lady she is."

"She leave this town for a long time. And the old couple were her friends."

"Oh I see, then. Feel free to leave tomorrow morning. Oh the bill has pay off. She didn't leave her name, but she told us her initial was MK."

Hearing about who pays the hospital fees, they feel relieved that she still help her friends in need.

"I'll be going then." Sad the doctor.

"Okay, but let's go shopping first, we need to buy you some clothes."

She just nodded in response. Then he tucked her to her bed, and brought a chair, so he can sit beside her. Turn off the lamps, she felt like she's being spoiled by him. The moon was surprisingly bright. Then his eyes met hers. Her eyes were glistening under the moonlight. He blushed at the sight of this.

"I can't take it any more Minako. I want to kiss you right now..."

She nodded, and their lips were attached to each other. They were silent for a little while. Not long, Minako fell asleep. He still watched her, stroked her cheeks. It was soft as porcelain, thought Akihiko. Afterwards he felt tired, and fell asleep on the chair beside her.

Akihiko was still asleep, and Minako just watched him just as not to wake him up like last time. Not long Akihiko woke up.

"So, ready to go?."

"Yes."

"Go get changed first. Your dress is here. I'll change in the men's toilet. I'll be waiting in the lobby "

It was the dress that Elizabeth gave her.

She changed, and put everything to place. She quickly ran towards the lobby. She greeted by Akihiko, who had finished his clothing rather "ruffly" than he used to. She quickly placed her hand on his shirt. Anything that she could do to make his shirt "neat". Not long, they headed for a boutique. The clothes that they bought were a lot than they expected. The shop attendant, couldn't stop her blabbering about how Minako suit almost all of their collection. It was not long,she then wore one of the dress, and a new pair of shoes.

At last, she arrived at the Bookworms. Bunkichi and his wife is still sitting behind the counter.

"Hello, Bunkichi-san..."

"I know that voice..." he paused at the moment.

"Minako-tan, is it really you?..."

* * *

**That's it for this week! **

**How is it? Don't forget to review or i'll hunt you in your dream. *evil grin***

**Thanks for your attention, I hope you like it.**

**Please wait the next chapter, next week! Still in the same day, Friday!**

**See ya!**


	5. Akihiko's Place

**Hello everyone! Traisa is back! sorry for submitting this almost in the end of the day.**

**i hope that you wont get mad :)**

**now, Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER **: I do not own ATLUS, SMT even Persona.**

* * *

***Chapter 5,***

"Bunkichi-san, it's nice to see you still in good shape." said Minako.

"Where've you been,it's been ages you know..." Said Bunkichi

"And who's that fella behind, your boyfriend?." Bunkichi continued.

As if Bunkichi read her mind, she blushed in response, and kept silent.

"Oh my, you ARE growing up, hahaha... we old folks wish the best for you too..."

Akihiko joined the "blushed" club, he then excused himself outside, and waited for her there.

"Oh, better not keep your boyfriend waiting, now shoo, hahaha."

"Aww, but I haven't seen Mitsuko-san... where is she?."

"She went to her hometown in Inaba, and visits her relatives there. And she will come home this evening."

"Oh, I see. I'll be on my way, I'll come again sooner or later."

"Yeah, we old folks may enjoy a company." That end the conversation between Bunkichi and Minako. As she went outside...

"Where do you want to go next?." Asked the silver-haired man that waited for her outside.

"I want to go to Naganaki Shrine..." said Minako.

"That's sounds good, okay let's go there."

As they arrived, she saw, a highschool girl. Wearing a Gekkoukan school uniform on a swing that Minako used to play with Maiko. Feeling nostalgic, she then called...

"Maiko? You're Maiko-chan right?"

The girl suddenly, turn her head where the voice coming from. She widened her eyes.

"Onee-chan?, Minako-neechan?." She rushed to her and gave her a hug.

"Yes, I am, Maiko."

"Nee-chan, I'm so worried, where were you?" She cried, just like she was before.

"I, uhh, on my relative's place. And it's far from here so I didn't came back for a while..."

"Oh, I see..." she calmed down.

"Don't you have to go to school?."

"Uh, what time is it?... ahh, I'm going to be late. Well then, see you again Nee-chan." She put a smile before she left while her eyes were still red from her crying.

"Whoa, Minako, where do you want to go next?."

"How about your place?..." Minako blushed, and force a smile.

"That's sounds very good, will you cook me some pancakes?." He smiled and blushed at the same time. Hearing that, Minako was surprised. And replied.

"Sure, Aki. I'll make them for you..."

For Akihiko, the part in the end, were making him head over heels for him. After they prayed in the shrine, they walked down and headed to Akihiko's place.

* * *

It took about ten minutes by bus. As he unlocked the door, she was surprised by the room that was so neat. It's unusual for a guy. Then, she glared at him. So he explained.

"Akhh, once Shinji told me to be able to take care of myself."

"Oh, so that explains this..." Minako hummed as she saw the desk that was beside his bedroom.

"Ahh, this picture... sure it brings memories..." then her eyes turn to a box beside it.

"Is this the box you gave me?."asked Minako.

He just gave a single nod,and hides his face because he blushed.

She opened it, and still plays the same melody... she surprised that the box is quite filled with jewelries.

"You kept your promise... to buy me an accesories every year... you shouldn't have, Aki" tears started to form from her eyes.

He suddenly gave her a hug.

"I know, you'll come back someday..."

"But, I wasn't sure either. If I don't come back, Aki, can you just forget me?."

"No, Minako."

"You taught me how to live... how to love... even you are not going to come back, I'll search for you, until the end of my life. But, now you are here... I want you to stay by my side."

He then took the music box, and took a silver ring from it.

"Will you marry me, Minako, Will you be my wife?." His eyes were serious.

She have known, she was deeply in love with Akihiko. And she either couldn't just forget those moments with him. She made up her mind.

"Yes, Aki..." Her smile was followed by tears that overflowed from her eyes...

Akihiko, gave a big smile, and rushed to her to give her a big hug. And he spun his body, with Minako in his arms.

"I'm so happy, Minako. I promise I'll make you happy." His still smiling, while Minako still can't believe that the words would just flow like that.

He put the ring on her ring finger. And the scene just can't end like that. She blushed, along with Akihiko, that followed her to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make some pancakes..."

"I'll wait in the kitchen with you."

She began wearing an apron that was hanging in the kitchen door. He's just staring at her, as if she can't go out of his sight. She searched the fridge for milk and eggs, and he unexpectedly help her get the flour and the remaining ingredients. She looked around her, the kitchen was too perfect for a guy living alone. And as if Akihiko read her mind...

"I've found out about healthy living, also comes from healhty foods, so I keep my stocks up." He blushed a bit.

"Wow, I'm surprised you did that, and how this apartement is tidy enough for a guy, I remembered your room became too crowded with that trophies of yours. And seeing those trophies tidy enough to fit into this space..."

"Well, better start making pancakes~." She continued cheerfully.

"That's sounds good." Akihiko replied.

"Oh, the patient named Minako Arisato, has left this morning... about 1 and a half hour ago "

Ken widened his eyes when he heard that his senpai already left the hospital. And he bought flowers too, expensive ones to say the least. Then he sat on the lobby's chair.

"Man, what a waste. I even woke up early this morning, that flower shop didn't open at 7 a.m. good thing, that I've prepared breakfast fo eveyone..." Ken muttered to himself.

He reached his cellphone, and opened the log menu. He realised the last call was...

"Oh, yeah, I'll Akihiko-san, he'll know where she is." Without hesitating, he pressed the 'call' button.

It's connected, but...

[The number you have dialle...]

"Damn, Akihiko-senpai, where is she?."

"If he's not answering, I'll go straight to his apartement! It's Saturday anyway, he must be home right now..." Ken said with high spirits.

He exited the hospital, and decided to walk to Akihiko's apartement, that took 20 minutes walk, but it was such a nice day, he could jog to his house.

"Wait... if he's at home, it's a hgh possibility that she's there too... what if Akihiko-san does anything inappropriate to her... maybe even... ARGGHHH, I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT!." Ken shouted.

"Wait, Minako-san! I'll rescue you!." He ran through the streets, while ignoring the people around him, and bumped to other people because of his carelessness.

* * *

Back at the apartement, Akihiko still munching his plate full of pancakes, with honey and butter topping. Minako just adore his face when he's eating. As he finished the last piece of his pancakes...

_Ringtone playing... _

The screen showed Ken's name, but Akihiko turned off his phone.

"Shouldn't you pick that up?. It might be important..." said Minako.

"Nahh, it's from a...colleague of mine." She realised a slight pause when he said that.

"Oh, a girl?..." Minako suddenly stared him in the eyes.

"No, Minako, you've got it all wrong..."

"Haha, I'm just joking, Aki..." she cut his conversation, showing her smile on her face, then picked up his plate and washed it along with the utensils that she used.

"To tell you the truth Aki, I want you to just move on... without me... maybe find an another girl... to be with you..." she felt warm hands around her hips while she was washing the dishes.

"I...I can't love anyone but you, Minako..." his reply wasn't hesitant even though therewas a slight pause in his voice.

She turned off the tap, as she finished the dishes. And hold his hands that were clasped on her hips.

"Aki... What if I never come back? I don't want to give you vague hopes about us... Aki... could you just forget about me..." she turned around so her face met his.

"If that's so, Minako... Why are you crying?..." replied Akihiko.

She realised that tears began to overflow from her eyes, falling one by one. She never cried this much since her parents died 15 years ago. Suddenly, she continued crying in his arms.

"I don't know...*hiccup...I really want to be *hiccup with you... I don't want to be separated from you.. I want to spend my rest of my life *hiccup with you... I want to atone my loneliness with you... *hiccup I want to be happy with you..." she tried to calm her self, while Akihiko patted her back.

"Then, there's nothing to be feared, I'll be with you, Minako... "

"You'll be my wife, right?" asked Akihiko playfully.

"I never refuse it from the start." Her reply was convincing enough to make her stop crying. They embraced each other and...

*Door opened harshly*

_"_**SENPAAAAII! WHERE ARE YOU! IF YOU DO ANYTHING FUNNY TO MINAKO-SAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_."_ As Ken arrived in the kitchen, he saw the sight of them. He saw Minako in his arms while her eyes were red.

"AHHHH, YOU'VE DONE SOME DIRTY DEED, AREN'T YOU, SENPAI?" his voice is full of threat.

"Akhhh, Ken-kun, stop he's done nothing to me. Calm down, I'll make you some ommelettes..."

"Okay, Minako-san~." His attitude changed drastically, it surprised Akihiko to the slightest.

"Minako-san... why are you here?." He asked while he's waiting for his ommelettes

"I want to know how he lived when I'm not around..."

"Aww, is he the only one who gets the special treat?." Ken asked.

"I was planning to go to the dorm when I'm done here... so you'll have to wait, Ken."

"How about tomorrow, I think Mitsuru will be here tonight, but we should give her some rest." Akihiko added.

"Oh yeahh, tomorrow everyone at the dorm will be busy with their lectures. We should throw a surprise party." Said Ken.

"That's a good idea. I'll be off from work tommorow too. Ken, you'll help me with the shopping tomorrow." Said Akihiko.

"Yeah, I'll...WHA?" Ken was surprised.

"If Minako was seen around town, won't she cause commotion if she meets one of them? Then it on't be a surprise." Akihiko replied.

"Yeah, you got a point, Senpai... Then we'll leave the cooking to you, Minako-san." Ken continued.

"Leave it to me!." She said confidently.

"When will the others leave the dorm?." Asked Akhiko.

"I think they'll be leaving early tomorrow, 'bout 7.30. and in the afternoon until the evening, everyone will be home about 7 p.m..."

"What about Aigis?" asked Minako.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be with Fuuka-san in her lab in Kirijo electronics. So don't worry..." Ken continued.

"Okay, then it settled. Operation "Surprise Reunion" ready for action!." Shouted Minako.

They both chuckled as the sight of their leader's leadership never goes away.

"Ken, You should contact Mitsuru when you arrive at the dorm. Make sure that no one knows about this 'operation'." Said Akihiko.

"Okay, I should excuse myself for today... Senpai... I'll trust her with you... don't do anything funny." His tone was flat, but it felt more like a threat. But Akihiko knows that it's for the best of them.

"Okay, you can count on me." Replied Akihiko.

* * *

Ken already left the apartement, as the sun went down, the day turned t evening.

She went to the kitchen again,

"What are you doing, Minako?."

"Well, better prepare dinner, right? Will stir-fry vegetables sounds good?."

"I can't wait."

Dinnertime passed silently as Akihiko turned the tv on. They watched the news.

"Are the Apathy Syndrome came to arise again?." Asked Minako.

"Nope, not a single report of them. Just regular cases due to stress." Akihiko replied.

"If the Seal, I mean, me wasn't around... what happened if the clock stroke midnight?."

"This might be interesting, would you care to stay up with me until midnight?." Asked Akihiko.

"I wanna know the truth myself, Aki.."

"So, we should take a bath..." his face went red.

"No, not with me,... I mean with yourself, but..."

"I get it, Aki..." she cut his conversation, and chuckled at his face which red as tomato.

"Should I go first?" she continued.

"Yeah, you first. If you want to use the shower, you could use the heater too, just turn the bath tap to the shower tap."

"Okay." She replied, and began rummaging into the shopping bags taht carried her newly-bought clothes this morning. She also surprised, that the store opened so early in the morning. She never thought about it until this time. She was glad she bought some underwear at the boutique earlier. Even though she refused it first, because the price is too expensive, but Akihiko said to take anything that she needs. And that's one of them. She realised that something was missing.

"Aki, do you have spare pajamas?." Minako came out from the bathroom to the living room where Akihiko sat, watching tv.

"Sure, I'll get it for you. Wait there."

After a short while he handed the pajamas to her.

"Thanks, Aki." She smiled before she continued to go to the bathroom.

"Thank God, he has spare ones... what'll I wear if he got none?." She muttered to herself while she strip off and went to shower.

She was done, she wore the pajamas, and came out then, Akihiko got up telling it's time for his turn. She was told she can have the bed. And she have been told to watch the tv inside the bed room.

She turned off the tv, and headed to the bed room. She lay herself down to the bed, then she heard a knock.

"Minako, could you bring the pajamas that are inside the closet. It's right around the corner."

She immidiately found the pajamas he meant, and opened the the door. Seeing him with just a towel wrapped around his hips, makes her turned her head around. Not long after that, he finished clothing, and entered the room still blushing about what happened earlier.

"Do you remember when we were on Shirakawa Boulevard,hahaha..." she said happily, but Akihiko started to engulf himself with his blush. Then she realised it wasn't a good conversation.

"So, what do you want to watch, Aki?."

"Argh... What am I gonna do?. Just call Mitsuru-senpai to come here tomorrow?." Said Ken as he just arrived at the dorm. And while at that, he watched the telephone on the counter.

"I guess I have no choice..." he pressed the numbers, not long after, someone picked up the phone.

[Yes, Kirijo here...]

"Mitsuru-senpai, how are you? Uhh, can you come by tomorrow? There's 'someone' who I want you to meet, you'll be here right?." He carefully said it, so no one watched him. But no one's there anyway.

[Yeah, I'll be arriving in Japan tonight. I'll be there by dinner time.]

"Great! Senpai, that's a perfect timing!."

[Okay, Amada, don't get too excited...]

"Okay, senpai..." he ended the phone line and headed to the kitchen to cook dinner for everyone at the dorm.

As he prepared the necessary ingredients, Junpei was home along with Yukari. Not long, Fuuka and Aigis followed them along with Koromaru, which he spent his time sleeping by the monk's room in the shrine.

"Hahahahaha, seeing Senpai's together like this, brings back memories..." said Ken. Everyone just lost in confusion, they just laugh. Along with him.

"Okay, guys... Dinner's ready..."

"It's already 23.55, Aki... just 5 more minutes."

"Yeah, and time flows fast. Minako, could I...?" he caressed her cheek, and pressed his lips against hers.

"Aki!."

"Sorry, better do it before you know the truth. After we're sure the Dark Hour still exsist I don't think I could kiss you carefreely like this..."

She did agree to his argument, but she's a lady too. He should've asked permission if he want to do that...

"I'm sorry Minako, next time I'll asked you before I do that... Okay?."

She just nodded in response.

"We should prepare... here's a baseball bat." He handed the baseball bat. They're ready for action.

_23.59.55..._

_23.59.56..._

_23.59.57..._

_23.59.58..._

_23.59.59..._

She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't surprise about the changes during the Dark Hour.

* * *

**That's it for today! how is it?**

**Will be back next friday with the same author!**

**SEE ya!**

**P.S.:**

**We really appreciate for some reviews. we just want to know what you wan't and what do you think about this fanfic. Nobodies Perfect.**

**LOVE, Traisa**


	6. The Plan

**Hello all~ Traisa is back!**

**sorry for the late update. my grandpa is in hospital**

**This is it! chapter 6~**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISLAIMER : I DONT OWN ATLUS, SMT OR PERSONA**

* * *

***Chapter 6, The Plan***

_24.00.00..._

_24.00.01..._

"What? The clock!, it's still running..." he widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"No way, That means, the Dark Hour is gone?..." She was surprised as Akihiko did.

"That means we can live peacefully, Minako... I don't have any regrets...to live with you...Forever..." he said with a tear about to fall from his eyes.

"Please, don't cry, I am happy just as you are... I want to be with you, too Aki... Forever..."

They embraced each other, and back to each other's bed. Turned off the tv, and the lights.

"Good night, dear Aki..."

"Good night, Minako..."

* * *

Minako woke up in the morning, the sun was already rose.

"Oh, no... I forgot to make breakfast!." She got up and ran to the kitchen. She saw Akihiko already changed his pajamas, and prepared toast and fried eggs with milk aside the dish.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. The princess should've dressed for breakfast today, but today is an exception." He gave her a smile that made her day.

"Oh, my... thanks for the food."

"Itadakimasu." Akihiko replied, along with Minako said the same thing.

Breakfast felt silent as it was already 8 a.m. when people already left for work or earlier schools.

"We should get ready. What do you want to cook? So we can buy the necessary ingredients."

"Maybe paella sounds good, simple but, brings everything to place. Like seafood, meat, and vegetables. Oh, for the dessert a strawberry short-cake would be everyone's favorite."

"Anything else?."

"Maybe tempura would be easy enough... and salad for appetizer too."Minako continued.

"Then, we should go then." Said Akihiko.

Just around the corner near the dorm, Akihiko picked his phone and called someone.

"Ken, how was it?."

[The coast is clear...]

Not long, someone opened the dorm's door it was Ken.

"Hah, took you guys long enough..."

"Sorry, but my sleeping got a little carried away this morning..." said Minako.

"You've must be tired, did Akihiko-senpai did anything weird with you last night?." He's glaring at Akihiko at the moment he told that.

"No, he has done nothing to me... So Ken, don't you have school to attend to?."

"To tell you the truth, I went to school this morning, but the teacher had a parent-teacher conference regarding the new facility that will be added to the school. So, the student were told to leave early. So, I guess I'll help you guys until the evening." Ken explained.

"Well then, you guys must get going then. The best vegetables and seafood are in the morning you know, I'll clean up the kitchen while I'm at it. Where's Koromaru?."

"He's been going to the shrine lately. He's seen around the monk's praying room, but he just sleeps there, in the evening he'll come back to the dorm, as usual." Said Ken.

"So, we won't be worrying about him. Oh yeah, maybe a feast for Koromaru wouldn't hurt. Buy him some premium meats okay, I'll cook something."

"That's our leader. You're so dependable, Minako-san." Said Ken.

Akihiko just stood there, watching them quarreling about the dishes that would be cooked by Minako that night. Ken brought out the shopping bag, and grabs Akihiko's hand before they headed for the door.

"We're going." Said Ken.

"Be careful..." Minako replied.

* * *

As Junpei arrived at his class, he saw Yukari headed for her seat. Lucky for Junpei, her lecture today was the same as hers, so he'll be with her for the rest of the day. Junpei had known that Yukari was popular among the boys. Not just her fashion sense, but also her charm as the former member of the archery club. In the university, she entered the archery club again. That day, he forced himself to talk to Yukari. He even felt a slight crush on her. He went over to Yukari's seat.

"Sooo, Yuka-tan, wanna drink some beers with movies to watch? It's my treat."

"Wow, Stupei, never heard it from you, but sure, okay. But I choose the movies."

"Sweeet!. See you after class. We'll go to the convinience store to buy the beers then, okay Yuka-tan?..."

"Sure, Junpei."

Class ended and Yukari and Junpei went together with Junpei to the convienience store. There they saw Ken carrying loads of shopping. Junpei and Yukari came to him, seeing them come Ken's eye's widened, He tried to run away, but blocked by Yukari in an instance.

"Where are you going, Ken?. You should hangout with us." Said Yukari.

"Yeah, you're right Yuka-tan, Ken, I'll teach some stuff."

"Stupei! Quit bugging him!"

"Sorry, Senpai, I'm gonna do some stuff... at school... well see ya, tonight!" Ken ran off, leaving the two of them.

"Well, Yuka-tan, I wanna go to the Game Panic? I'm feeling like I could whack a mole."

"Sure, you're paying right?."

"Damn right!."

"Haaaaahhhh, I'm glad I joined the tracks team beside the kendo team... this kind of situation could be more worse..." said Ken.

"There you are, Ken, do you get them all?." Shouted Akihiko from behind.

"Got it, let's go home... err, to the dorm."

Since there was no one home, she went upstairs to see the surroundings. She began checking the 2nd floor, where the boys stayed. She saw the name plates is the same as 5 years ago...

"Junpei Iori..." she opened the door, and amazed how tidy his room was.

"Wow, he's changed. I remember his room was like a jungle but this..." she closed the door, and went to the next room, beside his.

"Ken Amada..." she opened the door...

"Lots of manga... but there's a shinai beside his bed. He joined the Kendo Club I presume..." Feeling like she's invading someone's privacy, she closed the door, and went to the room across it.

"Shinjiro Aragaki..." she opened it. But it was the same. Empty, just like before he lives there. She closed the door and last door was Akihiko's room. She opened it, and saw many trophies that were in his dorm room for the last 5 years.

"So, this is his trick keeping his apartement tidy... I could scold him later." She exited the room, and began to go to the 3rd floor. She felt a nostalgic feeling, as she walked pass the hallway. The vending machine was still there. She felt that she's still have her wallet. And still was, she inserted some money and bought Mad Bull, she dranked in tears because everything brought back memories.

"Oh my... I should go to my room..." She went upstairs to the 3rd floor. She hurried to her own room. Without hesitating, she opened the door. Everything was covered by white cloth, as if the cloth was preventing the dust to pile in her room.

"I could use a nap right now..." she threw the cover on her bed, and layed herself on the bed.

She immediately fell asleep, surrounded by the warm feeling of the nostalgic room.

Akihiko and Ken arrived in front of the door, they opened it, and haven't seen Minako in sight.

"Where is she, Senpai?."

"Maybe in her room?. Or maybe in the other's?. But, my hunch said she's in her room."

"Let's go see."

They went upstairs to her room. And saw the room's door was slightly opened. They saw her figure sleeping in peace.

"Let's not disturb her, Ken. We've got much time until 3, maybe."

"Yeah, we should let her be."

* * *

The sun was almost close to the horizon when she woke up. She looked at the watch on her desk which was still on. Maybe the others changed its batteries.

"uhh, 4 p.m. ... Whaaaa?, I should start cooking!."

She went down, and saw two men sitting on the lounge sofa.

"Why didn't you two woke me up?" she rose her voice a bit.

"We don't want to disturb you, Minako. Your sleeping face is too beautiful to watch..." said Akihiko.

She blushed when she heard it. And Minako sensed an omninous aura coming from Ken. Jealousy?.

*Shriieek

"It seems that a car parked outside, maybe it's Mitsuru-senpai." Ken changed the subject.

Before Ken could opened the door, someone entered the dorm. It was Mitsuru.

"Arisato? Is it really you?." She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Senpai, It's me." She smiled.

Mitsuru immediately hugged Minako, not caring of the surrounding bodyguard behind her. She turned around, and said.

"I'll be staying here for a while, I'll call when I need you."

"Yes, Kirijo-sama." Said the black-suited bodyguard, and they have left the building.

"Well? What's cooking?." Asked Mitsuru. Minako saw the changes in her. More friendly looking with her hair in a bun, but elegantly sophisticated.

"Wow, Minako, you've grown too."

"Thanks, you're looking beautiful too."

"My... You haven't change. But, on the bright side, that charm of you never fails you."

"Oh, yeah Mitsuru, Ken. We want to talk about something..." said Akihiko nervously.

"What is it, Akihiko?." Asked Mitsuru

"Why did you say 'we'? what's going on?" Ken became anxious.

He grabbed her left hand and showed her ring finger.

"We're going to be husband and wife." Said Akihiko with a blush on his face.

The two of them just widened their eyes in shock.

"When did this happen?." Mitsuru became more nervous than facing her rival company's boss right now.

"Yesterday. And we're planning to tell the others tonight." Said Akihiko.

Ken was surprised, but he thought this day would come. The day of his Senpai became Akihiko's wife. Because he knew Minako was head over heels with him. He became silent After he made up his mind, and said.

"You'll promise to make her happy. That's my condition."

"Understood." His reply was stern and serious. Then they shaked hands, as a sign of compromise. After a serious mood. Minako began to speak.

"Okay, let start cooking!."

"I'll help you, Minako." Said Akihiko.

"Me too." Said Ken.

"Then, I'll watch from the dining-table. Don't want to spoil the taste." Said Mitsuru.

"Let's start from the cake then." Said Minako.

The cake that they made came out beautifuly. And she took a small piece from the leftover mixture, and the taste was delicious. She was surprised that her skill hasn't decreased at all.

"Whoa, the cake looks delicious." Said Ken.

"Yeah, you did a great job, Minako." Said Akihiko.

"It's perfect."said Mitsuru.

"On to Koromaru's food." Said Minako happily.

"Okay." Said Ken.

She cooked Koromaru's food swiftly, like she's an expert on this. The others just happily watched her in action.

*Bark Bark *Whine

"Looks like Koromaru came home. I'll open the door." Said Ken.

Koromaru entered the dorm, but he rushed and nuzzled Minako. He looked happy.

"I think he knows his best friend came home." Said Ken.

*Bark Bark

"Oh, Koro-chan, are you hungry? I've made two plates for you." She handed his plate, and he ate it happily.

"Koromaru seems satisfied."

"Yeah, it's been a long time to see him like that. He's the same though, but today made him feel more than yesterday..." Ken couldn't arrange his words.

"Great, he's a valuable teammate, you know." Said Akihiko.

"I'm home...Ah?..." A girl with green hair entered from the front door.

"Fuuka-san ,it is dangerous to stop in front of the door like that... akh..."

"Hello, Fuuka-chan, Aigis-chan... It's nice to see you..." she smiled, and Fuuka suddenly hugged her.

"We missed you, Minako-chan..."

She loosen her hug and, said.

"Okay, need some help?." Said Fuuka.

"I'll cook the paella. Fuuka-chan help me with the salads, okay?."

"Okay, salad sounds easy enough."

"I'll help you clean the seafood, Minako." Said Akihiko.

"Then, I'll help Fuuka-san." Said Ken.

Minako blushed as Akihiko helped her with the seafood. Beside Fuuka, there was Ken. And he started a conversation.

"You know, Fuuka-san, they'll going to be married..."

"Ken-kun!." Minako shouted while she blushed.

"It's that true, Minako-chan?."

She just nodded. And Fuuka's gaze turn to Akihiko. She saw him engulfed by his own blush.

"Then, congratulations for the both of you..." said Fuuka.

"A marriage said to be a humans utmost happiness. Then I shall wish for your happiness, Minako-sama." She stayed just around the corner of the kitchen and smiled to see Minako will gain her happiness instead her suffering just what she did 15 years ago.

Minako and Akihiko just blushed by hearing everyone have said for they marriage. They finished the cleaning, and cooked the paella. The salad was already done, and they put it in the fridge.

* * *

It's almost dinner time, and they decided to wait for Junpei and Yukari to came by.

"We're home... Junpei smelled a delicious one here... ergh?..." he stopped by the kitchen door.

"Stupei, don't stop in front of the door!, eh, whaaaaa?."

"Hello you two. Dinner's 's eat today... whaa."

After realising, Yukari held her.

"You came back... we're so worried..."

"Yeah, I'm home... so let's eat. I bet you guys are starving."

"Heck, yeah." Said Junpei.

Dinner passed by, and everyone just admired Minako's cooking. Then she brought out the cake. And everyone savoured the delicious cake. Junpei remembered to watch movies plus beers with Yukari. Then they sat on the lounge couch and watch the movie that was on the dvd-player. Meanwhile, Minako and Akihiko cleaned up the kitchen. The others didn't help because they don't want to destroy the romantic mood between them.

"Darn, if they didn't want to help us here, don't sit on the dinning-table..." Akihiko muttered to himself.

"Aki, just don't mind them okay, we better finish this."

Meanwhile, Junpei and Yukari had taken the film seriously and immeresed to enjoy the movie more.

"Whoaaa, Stupei, you looked drunked, how many did you drink?."

"Whaaa? Yuka-taaaa~n you look hazy..."

"What's wrong Stupei?"

"What's going on here?." Asked Minako, as she drew closer to the sofa. Junpei layed down on the sofa. Akihiko followed her.

Suddenly, Junpei took her neck and gave her a kiss.

"Why you..." Akihiko rushed and grabbed Junpei's shirt collar and punced him, as a result Junpei fell down.

"Aki!" Minako shouted.

Aki looking at him with his angry face, "Don't you dare touch her like that!."

"Aki, he's drunk, He didn't mean it..." She lowered her voice. And her face was begining to cry.

"I'm sorry... did I scare you?..." he's now showing guilt on his face.

"A lot... please be the Akihiko whom I loved... Kind, smart, strong, charming, funny, and to be yourself was a gift for me too."

"Yes, Minako I understand..." Akihiko embraced Minako, and Minako smiled as his warmth seeping into her body.

Akihiko's punch felt like a wake up call for Junpei, and he successfully regain himself. The others were in the kitchen just watchhed what happened with their eyes open.

Yukari felt a deep intimacy, between them.

"We're going to get married..."Said Minako.

"Wha? Well then, congrats to you, and you too, Senpai." Yukari smiled.

"Well, Junpei, I'll walk you to your room." Continued Yukari.

Junpei got up.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, I promised I'll never get drunk again...Let's go Yukari..."

"I think it's okay to drink, Junpei. But you should know your limits, Okay?." Said Minako with a smile.

"You're so kind, Mina-tan..." Junpei then walked to his room and accompanied by Yukari.

"That's the first time you called me by my real name, well, see you tomorrow." Yukari was abou to leave, but her sleeve was grabbed by Junpei. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve this?..." said Junpei.

"But now, she's going to get married..."

"Junpei..."

"Please, just a minute... I'll get over it soon..."

* * *

The two of them then entered the room, so no one would suspect anything out of the peculiar. He's still resting his head, this time on Yukari's lap.

"But, what Akihiko-san did was right. She needs someone who decide he's mind while not worryiing the future ahead of them... I should be happy for them don't I?."

"Yeah, Junpei..." he got up as she said that.

"Alright, you should go back to your room, Yukari... see you tomorrow..."

"Okay..." she exited the room, and went to her room on the 3rd floor.

"Why is my heart thumping like this?..."

"Well, where are you staying now, Minako?." Asked Mitsuru.

"For the moment I'm staying with Akihiko, er, Aki."

"Do you sleep with him?." Mitsuru asked again. This time it brought Ken's interest to hear the answer.

"No, Aki's on the sofa, and I'm on the bed." Ken seemed a bit relieved to hear that.

"Akkh, my stomach hurts... I'll go to the washroom then." She whispered

She went to the washroom, but she immediately called Fuuka.

"Fuukaaa, could you come here? I need something from you..." she called.

Fuuka immediately heeded her calling. She knocked and Minako pulled her in.

"Fuuka, do you have any sanitary pads?... I'm on my _period_..."

"Oh yeah, we have some here... wait..." she opened the closet, and brought it out. She then exited the washroom. Not long, Minako exited the room as well.

"What's wrong, Minako?." Asked Akihiko. She sat down beside him before she answered.

"I'm on my _period_, Aki... you know...could we go to the convienience store? I want to buy 'something'."

"Okay, I know what you mean."

"I should go back too... " said Mitsuru, before she made a call.

"I'm done here. Could you pick me up?." After hearing her subordinates reply, she hung up the phone.

"You two should go home with me, and I'm sure Minako would like some company."

"Okay, Mitsuru-senpai... if you say so." She replied.

* * *

After dinner, Aigis just kept silent. But when Minako, Mitsuru, and Akihiko went into Mitsuru's car.

"Good bye... See you again..." Aigis smiled as she said this.

"See you again, Aigis." Minako replied.

Not long, they found a convienience store.

"Akihiko, I will accompany her, you should stay in the car."

"What for?" asked Akihiko.

"Don't you ever asked the reason. Or I will EXCECUTE you."

"..." Akihiko felt the tension built around her.

"Okay, Mitsuru-senpai, Let's go." Said Minako.

They entered the convienience store,

"So this what's a _konbini_ look like... huh..." She let out a satifaction smile.

"Must be for the next bussiness, right, Mitsuru-senpai?."

"Yeah, but I want to made it like a hangout place too. But, I don't really understand the concept of _konbini_ myself. So I took the chance."

"Oh, so that's why... If you ever need help like this. You can always call me."

"Okay. That's good to hear."

Minako then bought the things she need, and they went back to the car.

"To Shin-Iwatodai* apartement, please." Mitsuru ordered.

They arrived just before eleven. Then they said goodbye to Mitsuru, they headed to his apartement. And they're preparing to go to sleep.

"You should go take a bath first, Minako." He said. He's being considerate about her condition.

"Okay..." she just agreed with him. And took a bath, which was so refreshing after a day's reunion. She finished, and exited the bathroom.

"Okay. You should go to bed early. You must be tired." Akihiko smiled.

She watched him went to the bathroom, turning his back on her. He felt something hit him from behind.

"Minako..." He found her clasping on his body.

"What's wrong?..." he continued. He then turned his body, so his chest would face her.

"I'm happy actually, Aki..."

"Oh, then that's wonderful." He smiled, but she's still crying.

"Don't you understand Aki. I can still bear children... I thought for a slight moment, I couldn't bear one, after I 'stopped' for five years..."

"So, that's what you've been worrying about?, Minako. Whether you could or couldn't have a child, I will always love you..." He tightened his embrace, and Minako still crying, she couldn't stop.

"Minako, I smell reek don't I?. Please let me go."

"No!." Her reply was childish.

He then carried her bridal-style, Minako's weight is light in deed, or Akihiko became stronger?. He brought her to bed, and patted her head.

"Now, be a good girl and wait for me here." He smiled as he saw his lover's childish act. Maybe because her period that was making her so emotional.

"Okay." She smiled, and watched him tucked her in to the covers. He then went outside the room. The sound of someone taking a shower began to fill this minimalistic apartement.

"Okay, Minako. I'm turning the lights out." Said Akihiko with a refreshed face after shower.

"Uhn..." she nodded.

"Huaaaahhh, better start early tomorrow. I should go to work tomorrow..."

"You're going to work tomorrow?... I heard you've become a policeman."

"Yeah, remember what I said about protecting everyone and those precious to me?..."

She nodded, while she faced him from the bed.

"I want to contribute to the people, by helping and protect them." He smiled while he prepared his futon.

"And, one of them of course... is you...You are the person that I want to treasure the most..." His face began to be serious, as he draws closer to Minako.

"May I kiss you, Minako?."

"You don't have to ask in this kind of situation..."

He kissed her lightly, and asked.

"And, when should I ask before I kiss you?." He smirked

"When we're not alone, or... somewhere public..." she blushed wildly. Akihiko chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, let's sleep okay?." He smiled and tucked himself behind the covers.

"Aki..."

"Could I hold your hand?..."

"Sure..."

"Good night, dear Aki..."

"Good night, dearest Minako..."

They've gone to sleep with their hands attached to each other.

* * *

**that's it! how is it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE :3**

**And thanks for your attention!**


	7. Chapter 7

Minako opened her eyes, and watched her hand still attached from last night. She blushed and got up. She saw Akihiko still sleeping, soundly.

"It's still 5.45, I'll wake him at 6 then." She muttered. she went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. She's still on her period. She quickly changed everything that was on her, and prepared breakfast.

"Some eggs and toast will do..." she muttered.

She began heating the pan, and turned on the toaster. She cracked two eggs, one for each of them. She thought to herself.

"Maybe Aki needs a bento..." without hesitating, she also made a sandwich bento.

"It's almost 6, I better wake him up..." before she turned around, the sight of Akihiko standing before the kitchen door, made her blush.

"Aaaaaaki, Good morning." She felt nervous because Akihiko still in his sleepy form, she thought that was one of the wildest sights of him.

"Mornin'" he replied. "hey what's cooking?."

"Toast and eggs."

"Great, then I'll wash my face first." He went to the bathroom and not long, came back to the kitchen. He seated himself, as well as Minako.

"Itadakimasu." He said.

"Itadakimasu." She followed.

"Ahh, I forgot, I'll get the milk." She opened the refridgerator, and brought out two glass and a carton of milk on the table.

"Minako, let's go on a morning walk today..."

"Won't you be late?."

"Nahh, we're only going to Naganaki shrine, then buy some groceries."

"Sure."

* * *

After they arrived at Naganaki shrine, they saw the monk who took care of the shrine, and greeted them. They politely response to him. They went to the fortune telling booth. Minako took out the fortune, and smiled happily. Akihiko took a peek, and saw what was on it, he smiled too. After that, headed for the stairs of the shrine, and politely excused themselves to the monk who was still there.

"My, what a lovely couple... I wish them happiness for the future outcome..." The monk muttered to himself...

They arrived at the shopping district In Iwatodai, surpisingly there was so many morning sales in the morning. Minako's eyes glimmered at this sight. She loves to cook and shopping. To cook good ingredient with such a low price was a dream for her. bought the bargained vegetables with her own money. Not long after, they went back to the apartement. Akihiko took a quick shower dressed himself. Minako was doing the laundry.

"Minako... I'm going now."

"Oh, I forgot, what was the name of the police station?."

"Oh, You wanna know?, It's Iwatodai police station... Okay, I'll be going now..."

"Wait." She put back the laundry basket, and came to him.

"Your tie is a bit messy."

"Huh? is it?." He blushed and felt nervous by her company.

She corrected his tie, and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Minako!." He blushed wildly.

"Be careful, Okay?." Her eye's shown some uneasiness when she said this.

"I will...I'll be going then." He smiled, and went outside.

"Take care." She replied with a smile, and waving her hand. Then, akihiko fanish, she turn her self and looked at the dirty clothes. "Yosh... Time to do the laundry."

She carried the left off laundry basket and went to the washing machine that was beside the bathroom. The machine was automatic, so she could leave it until the laundry's done. She then began to wash the plates and pans for breakfast. After that, she vaccumed the living room. Everything seemed peaceful even in this busy town. She dusted some trinket that was in room, then the washing machine went off. And proceed with the laundry. She hanged all the laundry, and there was a call.

*ring ring ring

"Hello, Sanada residence..." she answered.

[Hello, you're must be Sanada's girl, come quick! He's hurt, and still in the Police Station. Come to the homocide division.]

"Okay, I'm on it." She was worried that anything bad would happen to him. She quickly changed clothes and locked the windows and door. Then she ran through the stairs and and took the taxi.

"To Iwatodai Police station." She said. Her ride was not long, just about 15 minutes. She then payed the driver, and ran to the police station's entrance.

"Uhhh, hah... hah..." she needed to catch her breath.

"Yes, can I help you, Miss?." The front officer asked.

"I... need to see, Akihiko Sanada, from the homocide division." She answered.

"Oh, yeah, I heard the news, follow me please..." He escorted her to a certain room which was labeled 'Homocide Division'. He opened the door, the room only filled by a middle-aged man and another man. And Minako followed him to the room. And she saw Akihiko, sitting on the sofa.

"Aki, did anything happen to you?."

"Minako!." Everyone in the room laughed at his response.

"Hahahahahahaha, looks like we got him good, Inspector." Said the front officer.

"Yeah, great job, hahahahahaha." Said the middle-aged man, with a gentle face.

"Inspector? What jokes are you playing at?..." Akihiko glared him, but the man ignored him.

"I want to meet your 'special friend'. It's nice to see you relaxed for a while..."

"Uhhh." He pouted at his superior.

"Hello, young lady. It's nice to meet you, I'm Edajima Yutaka. And this is Maeda Yuya." He pointed the front officer.

"He's in the same division as him." He continued.

"Nice to meet you." He said. His attires look like his former classmate, Kenji.

"Uh huh..." Minako still in lost in confusion.

"Hey, are you still wondering what's the emergency about?." Said Maeda.

"Yes..." answered Minako.

"Well... to tell you the truth, we just played a prank on you guys."

"HUHHH?."

"Dear me, we pulled the prank too much, the girl still confused." Said Inspector Edajima.

"Hey, but check out her finger, she wore a ring. Way to go, Sanada." Continued Maeda.

Akihiko blushed hearing Maeda said that.

"So, when's the party?." Said Maeda.

"What party?." Asked Akihiko.

"Your wedding?" Akihiko shocked with what Maeda have to say.

"Uhm... we haven't planned things that far..." said Minako.

"Really, but Sanada here is a fixed income employee and earned too much for a wedding to spend. I advise you guys get married, and fast."

"Oh, do policeman always rush this kind of things?." Asked Minako.

"Nope, but our Sanada here is popular among the women, but he never accept their feelings, I feel kind of bad for them..." said Maeda.

"If the girls are all heart-brokened, who do I go to date with?." He continued.

"Whoa, so that's your reason,..."Akihiko a bit dissapointed to hear his reason.

"No, not just that, what I meant was to grasp any chances that you have." Maeda continued.

"Well, Sanada, you've done enough for today. You should go home, while your girl still here." Said Inspector Edajima.

"Okay then. Otsukaresama." Said Akihiko with Minako on his side.

"Kiyotsukete." Theyreplied. After the two dissapear behind the door.

"I thought I saw her somewhere..." said Inspector Edajima.

"You mean, her, what was her name... Oh yeah Minako Arisato, if I remembered correctly."

"Arisato... huh... Oh, I think he's 'very save' with her."

"What do you mean, Sir?."

"Oh, no. Let's see how things work out."

* * *

"Wanna go to Hagakure?." Asked Akihiko.

"Sure, why not? I missed the special gyoza there."

"Aren't you?..." someone passed them, but she turned around.

"Minako?." She said.

"Rio? What a coincidence. How are you now?." Minako still surprised seeing Rio.

"Rioooooo, waiiiit. You run too fast..." a boy followed him from behind.

"Whoa, you're Minako right?."

"Kenji?."

"Yeah, it's me. And, Wahhh, Sanada-senpai?."

"What's wrong? Is something..."

"No,no,no,no, nothing's wrong." Seemed Akihiko's aura gave him the chills.

"So, everything worked out with him?." Asked Minako.

"Uhh, yes..." Rio and Kenji blushed.

"Alright, seems like we were bothering you, see you again." Said Minako with a playful smile.

Akihiko and Minako left them behind, and seemed they've somewhere together.

Arriving at Hagakure, she saw a familliar face.

"Minako?." She said.

"Saori?. I've had much surprises for today, hahaha."

"Yeah, how are you?."

"Pretty much fine. So what are you doing here?."

"I'm bored, so I tried some ramen. But I'm leaving now, such a shame."

"It's okay, we'll meet again."

"Surely. See you." Saori left Hagakure. And they were the only customers left.

"Want a special?." Asked Akihiko.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Okay two special's please and two servings of Gyoza."

"Coming right up." The chef said.

"Wahh, I'm full." Said Minako while he streched her hands to the sky. They were on the way home.

"Yeah, me too. Minako, when we got home, I want to talk with you." Said Akihiko nervously.

"Sure, I'll make some tea then."

They arrived at home and Minako remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot the laundry. Wait for me, Okay?." She ran to the balcony, and took the laundry away, ready to be ironed. She didn't want to kept Akihiko waiting, so she boiled the water and made the tea. Akihiko was sitting on the sofa, she served the tea and sat beside him.

"What did you want to talk, Aki?." She started the conversation.

"About, the wedding..."

"Oh, that? You don't have to rush things, Aki."

"But, what I want to say was, do you mind if the wedding's this June?"

"Whaa? You've already planned it?."

"Is anything wrong with it?."

"No, but, I'm happy." Tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

"We should tell everyone, and maybe tomorrow's dinner would be the great time." He said while she rested her head on his chest. Then they prepare to go to bed.

* * *

She woke up in the morning, and prepared breakfast for her and Akihiko. Not long after he ate breakfast, Akihiko went to work and told her that he'll be joining her in the dorm. She then did the daily routine, and ironed the laundried clothes from yesterday. In the afternoon, she went to the supermarket to buy some supplies and for tonight's dinner at the dorm.

"Maybe some simple stir-fry teriyaki would be fine." As she went to the isles of meat. She finished shopping and went back to the apartement. After she put all the shopping in the fridge, and some for tonight's dinner, she was getting ready to go to the dorm. She walked to the dorm. When she arrived to the dorm, there was no one she let herself in, and started working.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told Mitsuru-senpai yet..."

She picked the phone and made a call.

[Yes, Kirijo speaking.]

"Senpai, could you come to tonight's dinner?."

[Did something happen?.]

"No, but Aki and I have something to say to everyone."

[Okay, then I'll come tonight.]

"Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai. I'll see you tonight." She hung up the phone. While in Mitsuru's office.

"Hah, I didn't expect Akihiko would make his move this soon. Then again, they won't be accused doing something inappropiate. I should give them a gift, maybe a honeymoon trip...but where?..."

She then saw one of Kirijo's merged companies major in traveling.

"Huh, Bali... this should be interesting.." she smiled, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this Sri Ayu Devi's travel?."

[Yes, how may I help you?.]

"I want to reserve for two people, for a honeymoon package."

[for who miss?.]

"Akihiko Sanada and Minako Sanada."

[And with who am I speaking to?]

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, from Japan. Well could you arrange it?"

[Ma'am, you could e-mail us instead make an international call...]

"I don't mind, it's for the two good friends of me. And I want them to have the most excellence service. "

[My, yes of course. I myself will be the guide. When my bussiness merges with yours, I thought you won't use my service.]

"No, I want to use any links that I have. And with who am I speaking?."

[I'm the head guide, also the manager, Shinta Kumalasari. I'll e-mail you when the arragements complete. Thank you for using our service, we'll be looking foward on your next journey with us.]

"Thank you." She then hung up the phone, and imemmersed into a deep thought.

"I'm worried about Akihiko, what if he's still feeling guilty about his deceased sister?. I should make precaution before hand." She picked up her phone again and, pressed 'redial'.

[Sri Ayu Devi travel, I'm Indra, how can be of service?.] this time it's a male voice.

"Hello, I want to reserve for five people and a dog."

[Alright, when do you want to departure?]

"The same as the resevation I made before. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. But pleced us in a diffent seats than those two. Make it as far as possible and out of sight."

[Okay, Ma'am. Should I send the tickets along with the one you've reserved before?.]

"Yes, please. Send it to Kirijo Enterprise building, in Tokyo. Your boss should know."

[I'm on it, Ma'am. And the package? For a holiday? Or...]

"The similar destinations and services but for a group holiday, please."

[Okay, it's a Exclusive Group Package, then. We'll call you tomorrow at the same time. Thank you for choosing Sri Ayu Devi Travel, we hope you'll have a great day.]

"Your welcome." She hung up the phone and finished her work. Then she headed down, and entered her car.

"To Iwatodai dorm."


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO ALL! I MISS U SO MUCH!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was quite late. to many homeworks, exams and bla bla bla**

**but i will make it all up with...**

**2 CHAPTERS IN A ROW! *hand claps***

**and so we begin...**

**LOVE, **

**Traisa**

**DISCLAIMER : i dont need to tell you again and again right?**

* * *

"Good evening, everyone. How was your day?." Asked Minako when everybody came back together.

"Pretty much good, Mina-tan." Said Junpei with a smile on his face.

"Whoa, what're you making? Seems delicious..." asked Yukari.

"Some stirr-fry teriyaki and salad. Oh, I also made cookies when I arrive."

"Sounds delicious." Fuuka smiled.

*bark bark

"Koromaru said, that I want some cookies too." Said Aigis.

"No way, Koro-chan, but I've made you something..." she handed the dog food, they were dog biscuits shaped like bones.

*Woof woof woof

"He said, This is the tastiest treat I have ever eat." Said Aigis.

"Thanks, Koro-chan." Not long, they heard the door opened.

"Am I late?." Said Akihiko.

"No we were just came home ourselves." Said Fuuka.

*Tire shrieking, and someone opened the door.

"Am I late?." Asked Mitsuru.

"No, we were just starting. Let's eat everyone." Said Minako.

"So, what were you want to talk about, Arisato?."

"Huh, Oh yeah. Aki, speak for me." She passed her conversation.

"Everyone, Minako and I have a great news... We're going to be married this June." He smiled.

"Hahh?. Now it still March, that means in another 3 months?" Yukari's eyes about to pop.

"Wow, congratulations. I'm so happy for both of you." Said Fuuka.

"The best greeting would be Congratulations, Minako-sama." Said Aigis.

"Indeed, I'm so happy for both of you." Said Mitsuru.

"I wish you guys the best." Said Ken.

"Yeah, Mina-tan, Congrats." Said Junpei with a smile on his face. But it felt kind of fake...

* * *

Everyone finished dinner, and Minako cleaned the kitchen. Then she went home with Akihiko, alongside Mitsuru, who volunteered to take them home. The dorm yet again silent as everyone prepared to go to bed.

"Good night everyone." Said Fuuka.

"Good night." Said Aigis.

"Good night, Senpai." Said Ken.

"Good night guys." Said Yukari who was still watching tv in the lounge with Junpei, who was silent after Akihiko went home.

"What wrong, Stupei?."

"My name's not Stupei." He replied in a flat tone.

"Okay, Junpei, What's wrong?."

"You know, before this, I should let my feelings about Minako go and find another person to love to."

"..." Yukari was hearing his story.

"Then again, when I heard that, I want to take her away back then. But I know she wouldn't like it too." Yukari wasn't replying his conversation. Instead, he embraced her.

"Junpei?." Yukari jolted.

"Please... just a while... let me be like this..." warm teardrops befall on Yukari's shoulders, as she patted his back, trying to calmed him down. It was a long time. But Junpei came to his senses.

"Thank you, Yukari. For being with me." He showed a smile.

She realised that wasn't the answer. Junpei was not an object of friend...

Her heart raced while she came to a standstill. She didn't understand... Junpei was fun to play with. But now, seeing his other self... she realised that it wasn't just a friend. Junpei was always there for her, and so do Yukari was.

"Okay, I'll be going then. I need to wake up early tomorrow." Said Junpei. She returned to her world.

"What for?." She asked.

"Maybe a job hunt?."he answered.

"Why the sudden interest?."

"I think girls like someone who can earn some money for himself. And I want to be independent for my own sake." Junpei said.

She felt that he wasn't the Junpei who he used to be. He's more matured in his actions.

"And, I like you, Yukari...Arhh Crap." He suddenly blushed and ran upstairs.

"..." She blushed as a result. Then again, she hoped for a confession anyway. And she showed some love interest. Without further a due, she ran upstairs, and knocked on Junpei's door. He opened it, and saw Yukari's face burst with the color bright red.

"I will try then... with you..." Yukari said.

"Really?... but aren't your types are like Akihiko-san." Said Junpei arrogantly.

"I'll try... I had a sudden interest in you, Junpei." Said Yukari.

"Whoa, that's mean my pheromone is in ACTION." Said Junpei.

"If you do anything funny, I'll kill you Stupei." She glared at him.

"Whoa, seriously Yuka-tan, you're scary." He said.

"But, don't you worry, Yukari. I'll do my best for you. You should go back to your room, alright?." He closed the door leaving Yukari oustide.

"Stupei! He should've at least ecsort me to my room!" she muttered to her self while her face flushed in red.

* * *

Arrived at home, and before going to bed, Minako started a conversation.

"Aki, can I visit my cousins in Inaba? I want to tell them about our marriage."

"Okay, I have my day off to for tomorrow. We should get ready."

The morning sun greeted them the next day, they've prepared necessary things for today. They leave the house, and entered his car that parked on a parking space on the huge apartement. They went for a long ride. Inaba was in a remote area, so taking the bus would be taking more time than riding a car. She showed the way, the situation in Inaba wasn't too different from the last time they visited them before transferring to Gekkoukan. She told him to stopped in front of an old mansion.

"Shirogane... " he muttered.

"Aki? Is everything, okay?." She asked.

"No, nothing's wrong."

They entered the mansion's gate, and before the entrance, she pressed the bell.

*Ting dong

"Yeah, coming." A boy slipped out from the door, he's wearing a police cap despite his clothes looked like a junior high student wearing a costume.

"Minako-neechan..." the boy hugged her.

"Nao-chan, how are you?." She asked.

"Great. Come in, and have a cup of tea." The boy invited.

"He's a boy, why do you call him Nao-chan?" asked Akihiko.

"Because, Aki... He's a girl." Akihiko just shocked about what she said.

They entered the mansion, which is filled by so many antiques, and trinket around the house.

"Greetings, Minako-sama. I see things on your side are going well." A butler stepped in.

"Ueda-san, it's good to see you still healthy." She smiled.

"Yes, indeed. But, who's the man beside you?." He asked.

"Oh, yes, he's the reason I want to talk to Nao-chan."

"Oh, and that is?..." Before Naoto could finish his sentences, the door bell rang.

"I'll get the doors, Naoto-sama." Said Ueda. Before Ueda could opened the door, the people barged in to the house.

"Yooo, Naoto. What's up. Let's go to Junes, everyone's waiting, Detective Prince." Said the man with, the light brown hair.

"Yosuke, can't you see I'm handling some guests?." Said Naoto.

"Whaa, Sorry then. Okay, We'll be waiting at Junes then, let's go partner." Said Yosuke.

"Okay..." A boy with dark grey hair, seemed caught Minako's attention.

"Sou-kun?..." she called. He turned around to see who's calling.

"Minako-neechan?... it's that really you?." He said.

"Minako-neechan, do you know him?." Naoto seemed utterly shocked about this.

"Nao-chan, don't you remember?. We used to play with him when we had the Shirogane clan meeting. But seeing you were so timid back then, plus his calm nature, no wonder if you don't remember him." She pointed to Souji.

"Whaa? You're a member of the Shirogane clan too?." Naoto still widened his eyes.

"Yeah, but you know my parents immediately transferred to America..."

Akihiko then said something.

"Wait, ... you are famous Detective Prince from Inaba?. And the solemn heir to the Shirogane clan? That Masashi Shirogane?... and why Minako's cousin is... don't tell me?..."

"The Arisato's are the member of the Shirogane clan. That's how to put it simple. And how's Souji's connection between the Shirogane's?." Naoto asked.

"Sou-kun here come's from my mother's side. To be precise, he's my mother's nephew. But it's quite a long distance. And Naoto come's from my father's."

"Whoa, I don't like complicated stuff." Yosuke shrugged.

"Well, that's how it is..." Naoto said.

"Aki..." Minako called him who is still on the sofa.

"Uhm...yes, Minako?." He stood up and came to her and the crowd that was standing near the living-room door.

"You know, if you look closely, he looks a a lot with you..." Minako laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but I am Me..." Akihiko said with a sad face.

"Why the long face, Aki?."

"I don't like to be compared with anyone else..."

"Oh, I'm sorry then." She said.

"Whoa, check out your cousin, Naoto, she's such a beauty." Yosuke said in high spirits.

"Hi, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. What brings you here in the quiet town of Inaba?."

"Oh, right. Nao-chan. We came here to tell you this..."she became silent all of a sudden.

"Nao-chan... Sou-kun ... We're getting married..." she smiled at them.

"I thought so, my insticts never failed me." Said Naoto.

"Congratulations then, Minako-neechan." Said Souji with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, nee-chan..." said Naoto. Ueda, who's behind her, shed a tear.

"Minako-sama... you're growing up... huft... please excuse me... If Minako-sama's happy then I, Ueda is happy too." His gaze turned to Akihiko.

"If you do anything to upset my dear lady. A severe punishment shall bestow to you..." his eyes were sharp even for an old man.

"Yes, sir. I'm willing to be with Minako, for better or for worse." He replied seriously.

"Don't forget us, too." Naoto said, while she held Souji's hand.

"Yeah, Minako-neechan. If you're having any kind of problem, don't hesitate to call us." Souji said.

"You guys..." her tears was about to spill.

"Thank you..." she hugged Naoto and Souji.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for my mom's wedding dress, Ueda-san could you help me?."

"For what, Minako-sama?." He asked.

"For my wedding of course." She said.

"Nonsense!." Naoto said.

"Yeah, Minako, I could buy you a new one..." said Akihiko.

"But, I want to use a minimum budget as possible..." she said.

"That's not the answer, nee-chan." Said Souji.

"Alright, you're parent's inheritance?." Asked Naoto.

"I'll save it for future plans..."

"Minako, you shouldn't do that. I'll call someone that would be a help to us." He opened his cell, and searched for his phone. He pressed the numbers quite too long for taking a local phone.

"Bonjour, I'm Akihiko Sanada from Gekkoukan, Japan."

"He wants to speak with you." Akihiko handed the phone to Minako, and..

[Minako-sama, I am 'appy to hear your voice again.]

"Bebe?...I missed you... guess what?, I'm going to get married..." she heard a slight gasp over the phone. But he quickly replied.

[Minako-sama... May I make you the most beautiful dress to my beloved friend?...]

"you want to do it? I don't want you to be over burden..."

[Non, I am pleased to be able to do something for Minako-sama... aishiteru Minako-sama.]

"Je t'aime, Bebe..."

[Oh yeah! take mesurements, Minako-sama! 'urry, I want to work on it.]

"Okay, Bebe. Nao-chan help me, okay. Ueda –san, bring me the body gauge"

"Right away, Minako-sama." Ueda replied.

"Sou-kun, and Yosuke-kun take Aki around town would you?, this make take a while. Aki, bring my cellphone okay?."

"Dependable as always, leader."

"Leader?." Yosuke was confused about what he meant.

"Okay, we'll be back about one hour..." said Souji.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Whoa, it's just like Paulownia Mall..."said Akihiko.

"Yeah, but it's located on a remote area..." said Yosuke.

"But, still it's a hangout place. No regret saying that, compared to a busy-working city, I prefer this way..." said Souji.

"Hey, you guys! Over here..." said a girl with the green jacket.

"Senpai! Your late." Said the girl with two ponytails on her head.

"Sorry, guys, Naoto's been tight up at the moment. She won't be joining us." Said Souji.

"Wha? What happened?."

"Her cousin's came by today. So I'm taking her fiancee around town." Souji pointed Akihiko.

"Nice to meet ya." Said Akihiko.

"What! This is Naoto's fiancee?. I feel sorry for you Senpai..." said the girl with the two ponytails.

"Oh, it's a shame that she wasted you like that. I'm on my greatest grief for you, my friend." Said the girl with the Japanese-maiden like attires.

"We're always here for you..." said the boy with the blond hair.

"What are you saying guys! This is Naoto's cousin's fiancee! Not hers!."

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Yosuke's. And everyone made an 'Oh' sound.

"Hello, I'm these guys friend. I'm Chie Satonaka." Said the girl with the green jacket.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi." Said the girl with long black hair.

"Hello, I'm Rise Kujikawa. Also known as Risette." Said the girl with two ponytails.

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi. Nice to meet ya." Said the boy with blond hair.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada from Iwatodai." Said Akihiko replying all the introduction that have been said.

"Whoa, from the city? How was it?." Said Chie.

"Pretty much the same, except for the monorails. We have them there." He answered.

"Oh, we had a school trip too, and the destination was Iwatodai. We have studied at Gekkoukan,..." Yukiko said without saying the end of the sentence.

"Oh, I was already a graduate from Gekkoukan high, when you had your school trip. So, who did you meet there?." Akihiko asked.

"Mr. Ekoda, and The Student Council president, Chihiro Fushimi." Said Chie.

"So what else did you do there?." Akihiko asked again.

"We went to Escapade and slept on Shirakawa Boulevard's hotel." Chie answered.

"You guys went THERE?. What were your teacher's thinking?." Akihiko shouted.

"We know Escapade is a club. But, Shirakawa Boulevard looks normal to me." Said Yosuke.

"Shirakawa Boulevard was a street full of love hotels. But now, such cheap hotels are available." Akihiko lowered his voice.

"WHA? But, the teachers said that it was to save the budget." Said Souji.

"But, you don't have to go to Shirakawa Boulevard, there's many hotels run by The Kirijo Group. And Gekkoukan's sponsor is The Kirijo Group, you should've told us, we live at a Gekkoukan Dorm. So as the head of Kirijo Group that time." Said Akihiko.

"But, you said you were already a graduate..." Said Yosuke

"We don't have a home to come back to, so the head of the Kirijo Group insisted we stay at the dorm. Plus we're like a family there..." said Akihiko.

"Enough with the introduction, let's grab a bite." Akihiko continued.

"Wanna have beef steak?. It's their specialty here." Said Chie.

"That's sounds great." Said Akihiko.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shirogane Mansion...

"Naoto, I want to search for my mom's dress..." Minako spoke while she sipped a cup of tea that has been prepared by Ueda.

"Why do you insist such absurd things?."

"I remembered when mom showed me her wedding picture, it was so mesmerizing."

"But, still looking for a dress that old maybe tricky. You know that it overflow with old stuff here." Naoto said.

"I, Ueda shall help you, milady. Let's start now."

"Thank you, Ueda. You could help us too, Naoto."

"Alright, guess I have nothing better to do." Said Naoto.

They went upstairs, to the attic of the house. They opened the giant door which beyond lies a room full of trunks and cardboard boxes. Dust flies around them, while they start searching.

"I remember all of the things that my mom used to say about their marriage, how happy father was, when I and my brother was born..." she was silent for a sudden.

"Akh... Minako-sama... you don't have to remember that accident..." Ueda said with worry in his eyes.

"Minako-neesan... Please... I'll be here..." said Naoto while she hugged her.

"Thanks... Nao-chan..." she said with teary eyes.

"Minako-sama, I found it. Please try it on..." Ueda said with a smile, hoping this would lightened the mood.

"Thank you, Ueda..." she said even with her eyes still pours from her eyes.

"Ahh, I found this too..." Naoto said. While she had the dress on, she came to her.

"What, Nao-chan?" she asked, Naoto then brought an album.

"This is...*gasp" she opened the album, it was her family photo album...

"Mother... Father... Minato-niisan,..." Minako can't hold for her tears anymore. She cried with all her might. Remembering the accident ten years ago.

* * *

fifteen Years Ago...

They were on a car on Moonlight Bridge. Everything turned green, the river turn to crimson-red color, like blood. The moon was full, an eerie color it was. Her parents was shocked that their car didn't start. They were on their way home from the Kirijo Labroratory, on the man-made island, Tatsumi Port Island. They represent the Shirogane Family to take care of the law and administration with the police about the experiment on the island. They were suprised that the car in back and front wasn't moving either. Curios, their went outside and checked the machine.

"There is nothing wrong..."

"Honey, are you alright?. Let me help..."

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared." Minako shouted.

"Don't worry Minako-chan, it'll be alright..." said a blue haired boy, sitting next to her, it was her twin brother.

"Minato-niichan..."

Meanwhile, their parents didn't find anything wrong with the machine. Her father decided to see the car that was behind them. The driver turned into a coffin.

"Waaahhh!."

"What's wrong honey?."

"Get the children out of the car!. Let's run from here!."

"Daddy?." Minako said.

She saw two black shadow was flying through the skies. It was chasing each other. The bigger one was being chased by a women-like shadow.

"What was that?. Hurry dear!."

"Nii-chan, I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, we'll run as much as we can, okay?." His brother smiled, so that he can make her forget her worries.

"Guys, let's go!." Their father shouted, not far from their car, The big shadow that were being chased was in front of them.

"What is that thing?." Their father shouted. he brought out the gun that were on his pocket. So does their mother who hides it behind her skirt.

"Mommy!, Daddy!" she shouted, not long tears poured from her eyes. They shot for about ten shots.

"Why it isn't dying?." He said.

"Dear,we should run!."

"I'll hold it for a whi-" he lost his concioussness, and fell to the ground.

"Dear?...Ahhhh? Nooo!" she touched her husband's neck and checked for a heartbeat. But it's too late, he was pale as a sheet.

"Minato! Minako!, let's go!." She shouted.

"But, what about daddy?" Minako asked.

"For now let's run!" she answered.

The woman-like shadow came from behind, and the moonlight showed its appeareance.

"You're the robot from the lab?." Their mother said.

"Please, Arisato-sama, Run from here!."

A nod was shown by her and she held close her children's hand and run with their might. Not long after, the big shadow suddenly appear on their front, she turned her head. Seeing the robot already wrecked down, she then run still holding their hand. Suddenly she fell down.

"Mi...nato, Run!" she said, and her eyes became blank, and closed for eternity.

"Mother?." Minato shouted.

"Mommy?, what happened to her?." she asked.

"Let's run, Minako!."

"Niichan!."

Swiftly, the big shadow, that was carrying coffin like object around his hip, already in front of them.

"I...will...DESTROY YOU!" said the already wrecked robot that was standing with all her might.

"Please, HELP US!." shouted Minato.

Not long the robot was already shielding them before the big 'thing' that was in front of them.

"Your world isn't here!." The robot shouted and shot few gunshots from her arms.

"Now, Master Arisato, RUN!."she shouted.

" Let's go!." He shouted. They ran and not far, Minato lost his balance.

"Niichan!" she shouted.

"I guess I have no choice! I'm sorry Miss Minako..." the robot said to her. blinding light surrounded her,and she lost her conciousness.

* * *

She woke up in a hospital room. From what she heard from the nurses, her family was in a car accident, and she and her brother were the only survivors. Her eyes were blank that was the nurses said about her. And Ueda was the one who took care of her, she forgot about what happened. To her, it was a blurs

The doctor said it was due to her trauma, so they can't force her to remember. Regarding the shock-therapy Minako was in, Minato was still in a coma. The Shirogane clan took care of him. Minako just knew that her parent were killed in the so called 'accident'.For Minako, she was being taken care by her relative after she out from the hospital. The bad thing is, the relative that took care of her don't like her family and just want the money from the goverment for orphan child. Not once, but a lot of times, she got transferred to another home. When she got a scholarship from Gekkoukan high school, she was really happy. Finally she can live without being somebody's burden.

Time passed. She don't have any regrets for living by her self. Yeah, she need to work hard day and night and don't forget her study. Yet, in the past she already graduated highschool because she hoped that her foster parents just can't underestimate her. But in the end, nothing change. but, all that she have done just made them even jealous. She asks her self, 'what should i do?'and cried in her heart, hoping that his older brother take her away. But, past is the past. She already long forgotten the awful past that bestowed on her. She can only live her life and hoped for the best. With Akihiko on her side, was the best thing that happened to her. To be toghether with your loved one...

"Mom, I'll do my best!." Minako said with all her might.

"That's the spirit milady." Said Ueda.

"Nee-san..." Naoto smiled.

"Mom, Dad, I'll do my best." She smiled.

"What about Niisan? I wonder how's he doing?." Said Minako.

"Oh, shoot..." Naoto cursed herself.

*Ting dong... (the door bell rang)

"I'll go get it..." said Ueda.

* * *

"Wow, I'm stuffed..." said Akihiko.

"Man, I can't eat another bite..." said Souji.

"Aww, come on guys there's plenty of them." Said Chie.

"You're STILL hungry?." Said Yosuke.

"Yeah, Chie-senpai... It's bad for my complexion you know..." said Rise.

"I agree..." said Yukiko.

"Humph..." Kanji frowned.

" Let's head back then." Said Souji.

"Huhm." A short nod from Akihiko showed agreement.

"I'm coming too, partner!." Yosuke exclaimed.

"Oh, me too, me too!." Said Chie.

"We should check on Naoto, too." Said Rise.

"Uhm... should we go?, I mean, there's Naoto's cousin right. Wouldn't it be a bother?..." said Yukiko.

"Well, I think Minako will enjoy meeting you all, and maybe she love the company from the locals." Said Akihiko.

"Okay, Let's go." Said Kanji.

* * *

Not long after they left Junes, they were on their way to Naoto's house. It's like they were not the only ones to visit her house that day. Seemed someone was at the door.

"Minako-sama! Come quick!." Ueda shouted from the front door.

"Yes, Ueda-san... it's quite hard to move in this dre..." her eyes widened at the figure that was standing in the front door.

"Minako... I missed you..." Said the blue haired boy with a smile on his face.

"Minato-NIISAN!." She shouted and hugged him. She cried in his arms.

"Minako...I'm sorry for leaving you so long..." He caressed her head, while the other hand (membelai) her back, trying to calm her down.

Minako tried to calm herself, and looked at his brother. It was him, her brother... she hadn't seen him for 6 years. She went to see him 5 years ago before attending Gekkoukan, but he was still in a comma. He was in the Shirogane resting home while Ueda took care of him.

"Minako...? What are you doing?..." Said Akihiko with a confused face.

"Aki...?" Apparently the guys are back from Junes. But, Akihiko seemed got the wrong idea.

"Minako... Who's this?...And why you're hugging him?." Akihiko gave a slight glare. Akihiko was about to leave, but Minato's hand grabbed his hand and stood up. Suddenly he bowed.

"What do you want?." Akihiko was already too ignorant to hear the explanation.

"Please, I beg you... Please stay on her side... As a foolish brother, it's all that I can say..."

"What?." Akihiko shouted.

"Yes, Aki... He's my twin brother... all this time he was in a comma from the accident that happened to us 15 years ago..."

"Whoaa, such drama..." said Yosuke from behind.

"Yosuke! It's not polite to say that." Said Yukiko.

"Yeah, Yosuke, everyone's has their own problems..." said Naoto with a slight pout on his face.

"By the way, you look hot, Minako-san!." Said Yosike with a grin.

"Whaa?. Let me changed first, okay?..." she hurriedly went to a room, then came back with her clothes.

"Fuuh, that was some torture..." she said with a smile. Then she sat beside Akihiko and Minato, they were in the living room. Ueda prepared tea for them. Not long, Naoto opened the conversation.

"Uhm... Minako-neesan, let me introduce them, this is Chie Satonaka..." said Naoto.

"Hello!, just call me Chie."

"...Then, next to her is Yukiko Amagi, the inherit of the Amagi Inn..."

"It's pleasant to meet you.." she bowed.

"Next, Rise Kujikawa, also known as Risette, the pop idol..."

"Hello." She smiled.

"Then the last is Kanji Tatsumi..."

"Hmmph..."

Okay, now that everyone is properly introduced, let's enjoy our cup of tea." Naoto said.

* * *

It was already evening, so Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Yosuke, Kanji left Naoto's mansion while Minako, Akihiko, Minato, and Souji were still in the living room talking about the joys of the old days.

"It's nice to see you guys again, it's like Shirogane meeting in the past..." Minako said.

"Minako-sama, would you like to stay for the night?. It's quite foggy at night and it wouldn't be best for you to get home in such late hour." Ueda said.

"I'm okay, but... what about Akihiko?."

"I received a text message when I was in Junes, it's from the inspector. He told me to help with an investigation here. It will take about 3 days. Maeda will bring my car along with Inspector Edajima and his car tomorrow." Said Akihiko.

"What kind of case?." Naoto asked.

"I don't know the details either, but I think it's just a normal crime. He said to meet Inspector Dojima."

"I'll take you to him tomorrow then. He's my uncle, so it would be best to have someone lead the way."Said Souji.

"Okay, I'm counting on you." Replied Akihiko.

"Well, then... how about you, brother?." Asked Minako.

"Well, since five years I've awaken, I'm living in the rest house near Inaba."

"I've known that... but anything else?."

"Come to think of it, I'm having weird dreams after that... the kind of the propechy that the Shirogane Clans had. To enter the blue-filled room..."

"The blue filled room?... you mean The Velvet Room?... I never heard from mother or father about this." Minako said.

"So didn't tell you?. Well, then. Mother and father, told me when we were little. If I remember it was when father promised us to tell a bedtime story, but you were already asleep. But I insisted him,then he told me that not every generation of the Shirogane family entered the blue-filled room that will intertwind with our destiny... or so it would seems." Minato explained.

"But, he said that not everyone goes in to that room, so could you go in?, Minako-neesan?." Asked Naoto.

"Uh... Yes,..." she hesitated.

"Then what happened next?." Asked Naoto.

"A figure named Igor, and his assistant Theodore, they told me that I have the potential that is unique yet it's bound by none. Then my destiny to become The Seal."

"What 'seal'?." Asked Souji.

"To prevent the coming of the Fall. The end of the world..." everyone became silent as she answered him.

"So if you're here,... how about..." asked Naoto.

"Igor's assistant became the Seal for me. But, I don't know... I haven't heard from his sister how he is." Said Minako.

"Sister...?." said Minato

"Yes, her name is Elizabeth..." as she said that Minato's eyes widened.

"What's wrong nii-san?." She asked.

"In my dream, who guided me through the room was Elizabeth..." He said while his eyes was still widened.

"Nii-san you seemed surprised... what's wrong?." Minako said.

"I thought it was only a dream... Then I saw the people, no a squad actualy..." he said

"May I ask what kind of squad is it?." Naoto asked.

"It's a student squad, determined to defeat a kind of monster they called 'shadows'. There's a girl with brown hair, with bestowed the power of the wind..."

"..." everyone just fell silent as he continued to explain his dream.

"A boy with a cap, whose power's are fire... A girl whose personality was mature, bestowed the power of ice... a boy with tremendous power, the gift of electricity... a girl whose power is the knowledge of those monsters... a boy with the power of purication... a dog that is dedicated to his master... a boy with power that is tremendous but limited by his body... and that's my story..."

Both Minako's and Akihiko's eyes went wide.

"Nee-chan... what's wrong?." Naoto asked.

"It's our squad...from 5 years ago..." said Minako.

"What?. That's your squad?. Then you fought them? Those 'shadows'?" asked Minato.

"WE fought them nii-san..." she said as she held Akihiko's hand. Akihiko blushed in response.

"He's the boy with the power of electricity. Well, somebody's been quiet. How about you, Souji?." Asked Minako.

"I...uhh, went to the Velvet Room too, and met Margaret there. I recall that her sister's name is Elizabeth..."

"So maybe they're siblings..." Minako said.

"Minako-sama... the bath is ready..." said Ueda from behind.

"Okay,... Nao-chan you could join me too, come on, for old time sakes? How 'bout it?." Before Naoto could answer her, she dragged her and continued.

"Ueda-san, I expect a wonderful meal tonight." Minako said.

"Yes, milady..." Ueda shocked as Minako could dragged Naoto as simply as that.

"I should get going too..." said Souji.

"Oh, no you should join us for dinner..." said Ueda.

"Yeah, it's been a while..." said Minato with his angelic smile. Souji went back to his seat and realise how pathetic he is against his older cousins.

"Let me scrub your back, Nao-chan..." she said while the steam covered the bath room, leaving eachother to see one another.

"So how's you and Souji-kun?..." Naoto looked at her and blushed to the end.

"So, I'm right... It's great to have such good intuitions,..." Minako said.

"How long have you been with him?." She asked.

"About 4 years now, After we solved a case that involved the people of Inaba, we could say it is similar to your case, to fight the monsters, a hidden hour..."

"Oh, that's why... so who's the one that entered was Souji. But you couldn't?."

"Yeah, I'm feeling pathetic..." Naoto pouted while Minako still scrubbing her back.

"It's okay, that means you wouldn't carry the burden that we have... it's simple as that..."

"..." Naoto fell silent and they soaked their body together.

"Let's finish up, Nao-chan... a tasty dinner awaits us..."

They got out of the bath tub and put their clothes on. Luckily, Minako and Akihiko packed some spare clothes, but they didn't intend to stay over.

The ladies finished bathing while the boys were already in the dining room. Minako sat between Akihiko and Minato while Naoto sat in the main seat.

"Ueda-san, won't you join us for dinner?..." asked Minako.

"Oh, no milady... I shouldn't."

"Please, bring your plate here... I already consider you a part of my family. You won't mind, right Nao-chan?..." Naoto felt a slight chill, and Ueda just accept his master's requests. Not long, Ueda brought a set of plate, along with the utensils.

"Now, everyone..." Minako said

"Itadakimasu..." Everyone followed and Minako as well.

The dinner didn't last very long, but it was enjoyable for all of them. They ent back to the living room, and the clock stroked 8.30, Minako told them about The Dark Hour, Tartarus and the Shadow's they have fought.

Her explanation was not long, but everyone understood in the end. Souji excused himself, as it's tme for him to go home.

"Awh, not saying goodbye to Nao-chan?... that's not very nice..." she was right in front of the door, while Souji was already walking towards the gate. He suddenly turned his body, came back to the door and showed her a very red Souji.

"I...I...Akh, Naoto..." he called her from the door.

"What is it, Souji? You should get going..." she was paused by a light kiss on her cheek.

"So...Souji! what're you doing, in front of Nee-chan too,...!"

"Oh, I see now... Best wishes for you two then..." she grinned and turn her back on them, not long, Naoto closed the door, Minako looked at her, she was flustered in red.

"Good night, then Nao-chan..." she giggled when she finished her sentences.

"Minako-sama, I've prepared the bed for you and Akihiko-sama..."

"Thank you, Ueda. It's good that this mansion have a lot of rooms..." as she said, Minato was walking towards the door.

"Minato-sama, wouldn't you stay over for the night, it' getting foggy now..."

"Thanks Ueda, but I have something to do tomorrow, regarding the bussiness of the Arisato Family." he said.

"Shall I drive you to your rest home?." asked Ueda.

"If it's not a bother then,..."

"Not at all, Minato-sama. I shall make the preparations." Ueda then quickly grab his coat and went to the garage, he drove the old fashioned car through the light mist that the town was having.

"I'll be going then, Minako... See you tomorrow..." he was cut of by her.

"If it's regarding our family, you should involve me more..." she felt her brother's hand palying on her cheek.

"I'll be alright, you must enjoy your life now... I'll take the rest..." he hugged her, and his gaze changed to Akihiko.

"Take care of her, if it's costs your life..."

"I will." Akihiko's reply was serious.

"See you tomorrow..."

"See you tomorrow, nii-san..."

As Minako already brushed her teeth and

[Well, Minako-sama... I'm terribly sorry, but when I was going on my way home, the fog became too thick and I didn't dare to go to such situations, I'm still in Minato-sama's rest home now...] at the end of the phone was Ueda.

"It's okay, you should tell me what to do for tomorrow morning." She played with the phone cord while Ueda explained what to do first time in the morning.

"Okay Ueda-san, I'll be okay... See you tomorrow." She hung up the phone, and went to Naoto's room, and told her that Ueda will arrive tomorrow. She was half-asleep when Minako told her, so her answer were just yeah's and okay, then she closed the door, and Minako heard Naoto's body hit the bed.

"On to Akihiko's room then." She smiled. When she arrived in front of the door, she knocked and Akihiko opened it. She was surprised that Akihiko was still up.

"Hey, it's dangerous for a woman to wonder to a man's room in such late hours..." he said.

"I'm going in..." she rushed to his room and layed herself on the bed,

Akihiko just shook his head seeing his girlfriend. Then Akihiko joined her on top of the bed.

"Minako..." his breath was minty fresh, as he was already brushed his teeth.

"Aki..." their lips sealed together, and became more passionate by the second. Akihiko then controled himself. He broke the kiss, carried her bridal style.

"Aki?..."

"You're going straight to bed, I'm not wasting you before we are married..." he blushed as he carried her. he opened the door swiftly, and carried her through the hallway. Minako's room was practically two rooms away from his. He opened the door and tucked her to the bed.

"Good night, Minako..." a kiss on her forehead before Akihiko exited her room, and turned of the lights.

"Good night, Aki..."

* * *

**Awww... isn't Aki so sweet? :3**

**Review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

***CHAPTER 10***

Minako woke up rather early, the clock showed that it was 5.30 in the morning. She looked outside her window it was stil foggy, still she was already seen the morning sunrise that wiped the mist.

"Better start the day then..." she opened the door, she headed to the bath room. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth also she took a light shower. When she's done, she walked toward the fireplace that were in the living room. She lighted the fire and warmth surrounded her. Not long she heard the door bell rang. She opened it and found the shaking Ueda outside.

"Ueda-san?, How long have you been here?, why didn't you call earlier?..." she escort Ueda inside, and placed him on a seat in front of the fire place.

"I'll prepare some cream soup for breakfast. You'll have to wait here..."

"But, Minako-sama I couldn't let the guest do the cooking."

"It's okay... By the way, What business does nii-san have to attend?."

"Well, Minako-sama, it's only five years since your family business comes to life again, but your brother have to finish his studies first. In one year he became a fresh graduate. It's not impossible because you too finish high school studies when you're fifteen. And yet, you entered Gekkoukan rather going to university..."

"I want to enjoy my life as much as I can. Before, I always tried my best, not thinking about my own happiness... so when I received the scholarship to Gekkoukan, I felt happy... to meet new friends even comrades, and the one I loved..." she blushed when she explained the last statements.

There were footsteps running down the stairs, and Akihiko were already dressed up and ready for his work that morning. But it's still 6 in the morning.

"I'll make breakfast then, okay?..." she walked towards the kitchen.

"What're you making?..."

"Cream soup and french toast."

"Sounds good, is Ueda-san still in your brother's house?."

"Nope, he's warming himself in front of the fireplace."

"Oh, I see, then I'll help you in the kitchen."

"Sure..." she smiled, and together they walked to the kitchen and started to cook. She didn't took long to cook the soup. She wanted Ueda-san to taste her cooking. They brought their breakfast to the front the fireplace. Ueda insisted that they should've eat breakfast in the dining room. But, Minako force him to eat there.

"It's delicious, Minako-sama..." seemed that he shed a tear.

"Ueda-san you're exagerating too much." She giggled.

"But Minako, it's true you're cooking is extraordinary." Akihiko smiles and blushed at the same time.

"Thanks, Aki." She blushed.

"What about Maeda and Inspector Edajima? Are they already arrived?." She asked.

"I plan to give them a call later at 9. And I expect Souji-kun would call me now, but he didn't."

"Ueda-san, what time does Nao-chan usually wake up?." Asked Minako.

"On school days, she woke up at 6 but on weekends like this, she woke up at 8..."

"Do you know where she kept her cell phone?."

"I'm afraid not..."

"Then, there's no choice... let me wake her up... it's not nice for a lady to woke up so late..." she smiled at them and run to the stairs towards Naoto's room. She then turned the doorknob, but it seems that it was locked from the inside. She tried harder to turn the door knob. It was opened. She then walks towards the bed, where Naoto was still sleeping soundly.

"Uh Souji you idiot...Nyamm..." Naoto mumbled.

"Hmph..." Minako tried to hold her laugh.

"Nao-chan... Nao-chan..." she tried to wake her up.

"Why are you calling me Nao-chan?... You're not Minako-nee..." she opened her eyes.

"Huwaaa!."

"Nao-chan calm down, it's just me..." Minako said.

"But, you scared me, Minako-neechan." Her face was bright red.

"Haha, I won't tell Sou-kun about this. Breakfast is already served, make sure you won't skip your breakfast."

"Itadakimasu..." said Naoto.

"hai, meshiagare..." replied Minako.

Everyone ate their breakfast, and when they're done, everyone helped Minako cleaning the dishes. After that, Akihiko was making a phone call.

"Where are you guys now?."

[We're almost there, about 10 km we're on a resting area. Where should we meet?.] answered Maeda.

"I think the local police station is good enough."

[Okay, we'll meet you there.]

"Okay." The phone hung up after Akihiko replied. Then he made another call.

"Seta-kun? Are you ready to show me the way?."

[Yeah, Akihiko-san. I'm on my way...] he hung up.

"Minako, do you have any plans for today?."

"No, Aki... but I want to walk around town for today..."

"That's good. Okay be careful, alright?."

"Okay... what's wrong, Aki?."

"No...nothing. it's just I won't be with you today..."

"Because of your work, right?. I'll be fine, Aki." Minako was smiling reassuring Akihiko that she'll be alright.

"Good Morning, Seta-sama..." Said Ueda while he opened he door.

"Morning, Ueda-san, I'm here to pick up Akihiko-san."

"Yup, ready to go." Said Akhiko.

"I'm going, Minako, Ueda-san." Akihiko continued.

"itterashai..." said Minako.

Line

"What kind of case your uncle investigating on?." Asked Akihiko.

"I don't know the details, but he said that it was a murder case." They talked in Akihiko's car while Souji leads him to his uncle's place.

"Okay, we're here." They arrived in a small apartement.

"Where're we going?. Aren't we suppossed to go to the police satation?."

"Nope, my uncle said he wanted to meet you first." Said Souji while he opened the door.

"I'm home..."

"Welcome back..." said a girl with braided ponytails whose head was sticking out from the other room.

"Is Dojima-san awake yet?." Asked Souji to the girl.

"Nope, but he said to wake him up when you arrived with his guest." She turned her gaze to Akihiko.

"You must be the policeman from Tokyo. I'm Nanako Dojima. I hope you could help him with this investigation, it's been two days, and he can't sleep well because of this."

"Okay I'll do my best." Replied Akihiko.

"Huuuh? What's the chattering all about?..." a middle-aged man slide the door, and step out of the room.

"Dojima-san, Good morning." Said Souji.

"Mornin'. Is this the guy from Tokyo?."

"Yes, I'm Akihiko Sanada from Iwatodai, my colleagues will arrive any minute now..."

*rang rang rang

"...Ah, excuse me..." said Akihiko, and he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Sanada here..."

[Sanada, where are you? we're in the police station right now...] Maeda's voice was coming from the phone.

"Alright, but we still need preparations right now..."

[Okay, we'll meet you then.] he hung up the phone while Dojima-san was already washed his face , changed his clothes and munching his toast that was prepared by Nanako before.

"Ready, to go..." said Dojima while he corrected his tie and tug his coat that was hanging on the hanger.

"...Uh, shouldn't you finish your breakfast first, Dojima-san?." Asked Akihiko.

"Nope, better not keep them waiting. I won't be living normally if this case isn't solved yet."

"O...kay?...Let's go, we're going now." Said Souji.

"Becareful, okay." Replied Nanako.

Line 

"Oh, there they are..." said Maeda.

"Huh, took them long enough." Said Edajima.

"We're sorry for the delay... I'm Dojima."

"I'm Edajima. This is Maeda."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Said Maeda.

"Let's not waste time, on to the crime scene." Said Dojima. They splitted into 2 groups. Maeda, Souji, and Akihiko were in Akihiko's car. While Edajima and Dojima were in Edajima's car. They led the way, while Maeda followed them from behind. Not long they arrived at the crime scene. The place was surrounded with police line.

"Let's start the investigation. The crime scene was in a Italian Restaurant "Capella Ristorante" which opened about 3 years ago. The victim is Hikaru Manou, the head chief. There were 3 suspects. The high possibility of the murderer was..." Something interupted Dojima's explanation, it was one of the suspects, Yuki Gorou, the sue-chef.

"Officer, enough is enough. We all know that the only person who could've done this is only that person!..." he protested. Then came along a woman with a waitress outfit.

"Yeah, we all know it's him. Why do we hesitate on this?." Said the woman.

"Calm down, Miss Aya Koji. We need you to explain from the beginning for our fella' here." Said Dojima.

"And, this is?..." said Gorou.

"We're from Iwatodai Police Force, I'm Edajima. These are my subordinates, Maeda and Sanada." They bowed.

"Now, let's start from the crime scene..."

Line

"Nao-chan, could you be any faster?...I don't want to miss the fresh air in the morning..."

"Just a moment nee-chan. I'll be right there." Not long Naoto came from upstairs and ready to go. She's wearing a dress and a top coat since it was Spring time.

"Nao-chan, I didn't know you like this kind of dress..." Minako awed at the sight of this.

"Ne..Nee-chan, don't look at me like that!" She blushes in response.

"Aww, but you're so cute... It's too bad that Sou-kun miss this." Minako grinned.

"Ah, Anyway, Minako-neechan we should get going, I know a place where we can chat."

"Okay, lead me the way."

Line 

The two suspect was explaining, but in a rather long manner. Because each of them was too busy with their other business over the phone. While the policemen were listening, the suspects said there were another suspect. But, they said he won't be here until lunch time. While the murder case was still under investigation since two days ago, the business didn't stop. In fact, the flow of customers were increased because many people didn't like the victim, but that can't be the reason. The police officers were already shoo-ing away the customers but they've kept coming. Frustrated, Akihiko and Maeda were going to the nearby park that was across the restaurant. They bought some coffee, and talked over on the bench.

"This case is going nuts...A person died there, and everyone would like to enjoy their meal there?." Said Maeda.

"I agree, but there must be something that caused those people to come again."

"My... what are you youngster doing in a quiet park here? You're not from around here, aren't cha." Asked an old lady. It seems that she always come to the park.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, yes, we're from Iwatodai, we're investigating the murder case that happened in that restaurant." Said Maeda while he pointed the restaurant.

"Oh, I see. But, I'm sure that culprit is one of those two."

"Why are you so sure, Madam?." Asked Maeda.

"They have the strong reason to get rid of the chef of the place."

"And, the reason is...?" asked Akihiko.

"That Gorou always being scolded by the chef, I think it was the main reason. Whenever he cooked, he'd be scolded right after..."

"..." they listened to her.

"While that woman, Aya Koji the accountant, always manipulating the income of the restaurant..."

"They say, there's one more suspect. Do you know who he is?." Asked Akihiko.

"Oh, he's a good boy. There's nothing you can say bad about him... although he's quite a potty-mouth. But around us old people he's truly a wonderful lad..." she smiled.

"Do you know where he is now?." Asked Maeda.

"No... maybe he's still in his apartement. Because he never leave this early. He always comes to work before lunchtime. He's the apprentice chef there."

"How long has he been there?, Do you know his name?." Asked Akihiko.

"Not long, about one year ago. He said he's finishing his culinary school first, and applied work there. His name... I can't quite remember... because he never properly introduced himself."

"Okay lady, thank you for your informations." Said Maeda with a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing. It's a pleasure to help youngsters like yourselves." She said.

"We'll be going then..." said Akihiko.

"I guess there's no other choice to wait for him." Said Maeda.

"It won't be long. We chatted quite a while. Look it's already 10 o'clock."

"Yeah, right. Two more hours to go..."

"Be patient." Said Akihiko in a stern voice."

Meanwhile, the girls are shopping.

"Minako-neechan... we're already passed this area..." said Naoto while she catches her breath.

"Nao-chan! This one's cute!." Looks like Minako wasn't listening.

"Nee-chan..."

"Yes, Nao-chan?..."

"Uhm, nothing... maybe we should go to the park, it's nice and we could wait for lunchtime while we eat some ice cream."

"Okay, then you'll lead the way." Said Minako.

"We haven't found the next clue yet..." said Edajima to his subordinates.

"Yeah, we tried questioning other people, but the answers are all the same." Said Maeda.

"This will be a hard case..." said Dojima.

"We haven't ask the last suspect, so there's still hope for us." said Akihiko.

"We should head back to HQ first, the last suspect won't be here until lunch." Said Dojima.

"O...kay? but shouldn't we secure the crime scene?" asked Maeda.

"It's no use. That Gorou and Aya girl insisted that they open the shop. We tried to blockade the restaurant, but..." Dojima's face went pale.

"But?..." asked Akihiko.

"You see, the last suspect was kind of scary, so my subordinates who was suppose to guard the area, left his post, and never want to solve this case again. He asked for an another case. Young kids these days... you can't trust them..." Dojima wiped his face. Then they went inside.

"Gorou-san, I don't see that man's presence. Call me when he's here." Said Dojima.

"Okay, I'll call you when he's here." Replied Gorou.

They exited the restaurant. And it still 9 a.m. they have to wait 3 more hours until lunch. Neither two police department had anything to do to fill that gap of time. So they went back along with Souji who is patiently waiting for his uncle to solve the case. To kill some time he seemed playing with his cell phone, or he was texting someone. Dojima was asleep on the couch while Maeda, Edajima and Akihiko were enjoying their cup of coffee that they bought in the lobby. Not long they've joined Dojima and slept on the couches, Souji to slept on his chair.

*beep beep beep (telephone rang)

"Yeah Dojima here..."

"What? Is it time already?. Okay I'll be there..." he hung up the phone.

"Wake up you sleepy heads." Said Dojima. And everyone woke up in response.

"What? Is it morning already?." Said Maeda who's still rubbing his eyes.

"Nope, but our last suspect has come to the restaurant." Said Dojima.

"Yeah, but why we go all the trouble to meet him on his workplace? Why didn't we visit his home?" asked Akihiko.

"Well, we tried that, but when we came we were kicked out by him, and he said he won't tell anything unless on his workplace. Damn kid! He really won't tell anything!" Said Dojima.

"The data of the suspect?." Asked Edajima.

"They're in my car." They were already in the parking lot, while Dojima and Edajima were entering Dojima's car and Edajima's car was left in the parking lot. Maeda, Akihiko and Souji were in Akihiko's car. They hit the gas and on their way to the restaurant.

Line

Minako and Naoto enjoyed their day out.

They sat on a bench that was under the tree. The cool breeze swept them while they enjoyed their ice cream. The sunlight cascaded through the leaves, and made the lake that was on the center of the park sparkle like diamonds in the day. It was such a nice day, after the finished their ice cream, they decided to take a lunch in a nearby Italian restaurant. A police line was hanging on the door, but it seemed it didn't bother the customers that were eating inside.

"Strange...shouldn't they close the store while police are still investigating?" Said Minako.

"You're right. This isn't funny what if the criminal is on the loose?. What're the management thinking?" Said Naoto

"But it's rather crowded too. Are you sure we want to eat here?" asked Minako.

"Well, I prefer to eat here than in Junes, besides this is the best italian restaurant in town," said Naoto.

"Okay then, if you say so."

They entered the restaurant...

When they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a woman, which her name tag showed her name. Aya, that was shown on her name tag.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Table for two, please." Said Naoto.

They sat on the designated table, and were given the menu. Not long they ordered some food. They didn't wait too long, maybe because there weren't many orders that time. Minako gazed through the windows, and didn't realize that the foods already served.

"You gonna eat that?" A voice rough enough to scare someone, but Minako's gaze head towards to the person who served their meal, her eyes widened. And someone barge in.

"Minako! Are you alright?..." it was Akihiko, and he was suprised too.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 10! :D**

**how is it? and next, author note. I already told u that i'm not the author, and this is a message from the real author. see ya soon!**

**Author's note**

**Hi, I'm the real author of Hard Choises. I'm really gratefull if my story is to your liking :D. Although the title doesn't have real connection with the story,... maybe near the end of story... .So, please continue supporting me and my friend Traisa here to write more stories. But you see, we aren't a full time writer, so, if you find us to long to update and any miss spelt or un-English-ed word (in Indonesian, or any other languages), we apologize beforehand. Lately I'm developing writer's block and because this semester's final exam, I'm becoming more lazy to write the story. But, I'll keep my promise to update every week :D. And about the request for Akihiko's and Minako's child, there will be children but I'm not sure yet about the names, and I'll take the idea one of their children's name Miki :D. Okay, If there's more request I'll be happy to hear (*to read), and maybe help me with the writer's block that I'm having. Hahaha, that's all from me, see you next...**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for the very late late late update... Being busy for an eleven grade student. lol**

**Alright then, with out wasting any time... here's chapter eleven**

**Hope you like it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own persona or anything else in this fanfic...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"We're here." They exited the car, but something caught Akihiko's eye.

"It's Minako!." Said Akihiko

"And Naoto too." Said Souji from behind.

"Did you tell them to go here?." Asked Akihiko in a loud voice.

"No. But Naoto wanted to come there, I didn't think it would be today." Replied Souji.

"Anyway just get her out of there!." Akihiko rushed to the door, and what he saw...

"Shinji...?"

"Aki, what're you doing here?." Minako's eyes just widened at the sight of this.

"Aki?...So I'm right. You're Minako?." He smiled.

"Yes, are you, Shinjiro-senpai?..." she asked

"Well, who do you think I am?..." that man smiled smiled.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Shinjiro Aragaki..." the moment they hear his name, they widened their eyes. And Akihiko suddenly clenched his fist, and punched him into the face.

"Shit..." said Shinji who fell into the floor and touching his face.

"Why... don't you ever call? To the dorm at least... everyone... especially Fuuka... she's been down ever since you left the dorm." Said Akihiko with a sad face.

"Aki...You shouldn't be harsh on him..." said Minako while she held his fist.

"But, Minako... He never realised how much we care about him. He should be thankful that everyone still look after your room... especialy Fuuka." When Akihiko said Fuuka's name, itring the bell in Shinjiro's mind. That everyone, especialy her, who he taught to cook...He stood up, and bowed in front of Minako and Akihiko.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never called, never leave any messages, or any letters. It's because, I don't want you guys to worry about me. But I think I did the wrong thing, didn't I ?." he showed some regret on his face.

Akihiko then reached his shoulders and his other hand reached his cellphone.

"It's alright with us, why don't you gave her a call?." There's Fuuka's number showed on Akihiko's cellphone screen. Regardless, he pressed the dial button.

[Hello, It's Yamagishi, what's wrong Akihiko-senpai?.]

"It's me..." In an instant, Fuuka realised who she was talking to.

[Shinjiro-senpai... How are you...] her voice showed that she was trembling.

"Hey, about a week from now, I'll be back to Iwatodai..."

[Really? Be sure to empty your stomach, I'll cook for everyone.] Fuuka was over excited at the moment.

"WE should cook for them, okay?."

[By the way, why are you using Akihiko-senpai's cell?.]

"They're here in Inaba, where I work."

[Oh, It's that so?...'They'? you mean he's with Minako?...Ahh!]

"What's wrong Fuuka?."

[Oh, nothing the script for my research...Ah, Thank you, you were saying?..,]

"Nah, Who did you thank to?"

[Oh, a man bumped me, and helped me take the papers.]

"Is that so, okay then see you next week."

[Okay, bye..]

He hung up the phone, and returned it to Akihiko.

"How was it?." Asked Akihiko.

"Not bad. Hey, what're you guys doing here, anyway?." Asked Shinjiro.

"The main reason is to visit my relatives here in Inaba, but then Akihiko's squad help with a case here." Said Minako.

"Yeah, and this case is happening here. In this restaurant." Said Akihiko.

"Sanada-san, you don't have to make a commotion here." Said Maeda behind him.

"So, where's the last suspect?." Asked Akihiko.

"Right in front of you. Shinjiro Aragaki-san we have some questions for you." Said Edajima with Dojima on his side.

line

In her car, Mitsuru Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo group is on the way to her office. Passing through the iwatodai strip mall.

"Octopia..." she said, unconsciously when saw the stall from her car. And remember how she tasted it for the first time with Minako.

"Is something matter ma'am?" asked the driver.

"Please pull over. I want to buy something."

"Yes ma'am, right away." He replied.

After the driver stop the car, he opened Mitsuru's door.

"Thank you." She said. Then, Mitsuru walk elegantly to Octopia.

"May I have one?"

"Wow! Right away ma'am." The seller said. After some time, the takoyaki finished. "That's 300 yen ma'am."

"Thank you. Here you go." She handed her 1000 yen. "You can keep the change."

"Wow! Thank you very much!"

Mitsuru just smiled, and turn over her body.

"Ow." Said a boy who stood behind Mitsuru. Her takoyaki was spilled all over the man who looked like a punk. "it's hot you know? You need to pay it back lady." The punk said.

Mitsuru just sighed, "how much do you want?"

The punk laugh, and suddenly serious. "HAHAHA I dont want your money, AND your body." And began to touching her.

"i'm sorry mister. But could you do that here?" said a boy to the punk.

"what do you want little shit?"

"you can't do that."

"This is my place! Now get off!" the punk said, and starting to punch him. But, the boy dodged it, again and again. And with a punch from the boy, the punk fell down and escape.

"Are you okay, Miss?" said the boy.

"I don't need your help. But thank you" she replied and crossing her arm. "Why do you this for someone you barely know?"

He's smiled, "Do I need a reason?" he pat Mitsuru's head,

"You need to becareful miss. Many punks in this area. You dont want something bad happen right?" he said while she stare at his appearence which he had a suit on.

The boy left her off with a cool walk. Mitsuru, uncounciously smiling and blushing. What is this feeling? She thought. 'love?' then, she blushed more. She shook her head.

"No way no way. Ah, I need to get going. Maybe next time. With Minako again." She mumbled.

"Are you okay? Ma'am?." Said the man in black, it seems it was one of her bodyguards.

"I'm alright, make sure you do all your jobs next time. Any messages for me?."

"It appears we have a meeting, Miss..."

"Alright, let's head back."

After she arrived at the office, Mitsuru assistant walked beside her.

"i'm sorry Miss, but the person from the Shirogane group has arrived."

"What! Why havent you told me before?" she raise her voice a little, but already make her assistant shivering.

"i'm sorry Miss, I—"

"i don't want to hear any excuses. Next time, don't make someone waiting for me." She rushed off to the meeting room and open the door.

"I'm sorry i'm la—te?"

The person who looking at the window, turn over his head. Light from the window make he was like coming out from the light.

"You..." Mitsuru shocked, widened her eyes.

"Ah, you must be Miss Kirijo, I'm from the Shirogane group, I'm Candied Ant, Nice to meet you."

"Ah, I see you used aliases no?." She said while she seated herself.

"No, I'm Arisato...(Ari : ant, sato/satou : sugar)."

"I'm sorry, I must be hearing things..." said Mitsuru

"No worries, well maybe because of that accident earlier." He replied.

"Shall we begin the meeting?..." said Mitsuru.

Line 

Fuuka was on her way to Kirijo building, and was rushing through the streets there. It was not far from where she had to go, so she just carried her research papers. Then an incoming call.

"It's from Akihiko-senpai... I wonder what's wrong?." She answered the phone.

"Hello, It's Yamagishi, what's wrong Akihiko-senpai?." She suddenly became nervous, because she wasn't talking to Akihiko.

"Shinjiro-senpai... How are you..." she became more nervous by the second

[Hey, about a week from now, I'll be back to Iwatodai...]

"Really? Be sure to empty your stomach, I'll cook for everyone." Fuuka was over excited at the moment, and felt like to scream it to the world.

[WE should cook for them, okay?.] she blushed when he said those words. She knows that she had a crush on him, but seeing Shinjiro being friendly to Minako, so she thought Shinjiro had a crush on her. But, Minako was already Akihiko's girlfriend, so she (verb 2 dari seek) the chance to be Shinjiro's girl.

"By the way, why are you using Akihiko-senpai's cell?." Regardless, she opened the conversation again.

[They're here in Inaba, where I work.]

"Oh, It's that so?...'They'? you mean he's with Minako?...Ahh." She bumped a man.

"Let me help you... carry on with your conversation." Said the man, but he's way too young to wear a suit.

[What's wrong Fuuka?.]

"Oh, nothing the script for my research...Ah, Thank you, you were saying?..." as she continued her phone call, the man walked in a cool mood, but she's curious because he was going the same way as she does. She wanted to thanked him properly.

[Nah, Who did you thank to?] Shiniro's voice startled her and made her gaze turned away from the man.

"Oh, a man bumped me, and helped me take the papers." As she talked, she searched for the man, but he's already gone.

[Is that so, okay then see you next week.]

"Okay, bye..." She hung up the phone.

"Oh, well at least I'm here." She looked up at the building, it was her workplace, Kirijo Electronics building. Though it's a part of the main buliding, still she didn't realize she would be recruited from her senpai, she couldnt understand the power of Kirijo.

"What am I thinking?... I should get back to work." Said Fuuka.

Line 

The meeting lasted for a long time, and the sun is already setting.

"Thank you for your cooperation Miss Kirijo, I'm greatful that my family's company can cooperate with yours again..."

"Yes... But may I ask about something?." Asked Mitsuru.

"Anything Miss..."

"Is your company's having some trouble because the accident 15 years ago?." She asked but she already felt guilty about asking it.

"...No, not really. It's just...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?..."

"All that has happened it's not your fault..." At the moment she heard this, she remembered her father, and couldn't be calm when it's something about his father. She cried. Not long she felt a warm feeling surrounding her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should mind my self..." but Mitsuru tugged his coat, as it was disallow to let go his embrace.

"Please... just a moment..." She cried to her hearts content. She knows that it was ridiculous to cry in front of someone you barely know, but she felt that person was not (asing) to her. As if, they had known each other.

"Pardon my rudeness." She came back to her usual self. Her calm and composed-self.

"It's time for dinner...Would you care to join me, Mr. Shirogane?..." she continued.

"Why are you calling me by the name Shirogane?... My family name is Arisato..." there a slight pause between them as if they were confused of one another.

"But what the heck, we should talk it over once we eat our dinner." He said.

"Oh yes, I should take you on a tour of one of our advanced departement, our electronics departement on the third floor. Then we head to the ground floor where there's a restaurant."

"I'm fully on your hands, Miss Kirijo..." his deep voice suddenly remembered her of the feeling she had this afternoon. An awkward feeling towards him. When she realised she felt her face was hot.

"Your face is red... are you sick?..." he touched her forehead, while his other hand touched his forehead.

"Maybe you're exhausted, Miss. Shall I escort you..."

"No, no, I'm alright... let's carry on." They exited the meeting room while two bodyguards tailing them from behind. They escorted them to the electronics departement, and headed to the lift to the third floor.

Line 

"I'm still guilty about today..." said Fuuka.

"Fuuka-san wait for me..." said Aigis from behind.

"We still have a lot of work to do. We should get this done quickly." Said Aigis.

"Yamagishi." Mitsuru's voice called her from the lift.

"Are you going to the lab now?." Asked Mitsuru.

"Yes, I am. What's the matter Kirijo-san?."

"Ah, I have to guide our new bussiness partner. This is Mr. Arisato." She showed him from behind.

"Hello, I'm from the Shirogane Clan."

"Ahhh, you're from this afternoon. I'm sorry, I haven't properly apologized to you."

"It's alright. No harm done." He smiled. Fuuka blushed as Mitsuru too, they were thinking that he has such angelic smile...

"Yamagishi, have you already taken your dinner?." Asked Mitsuru.

"Yes, I'm in a hurry, senpai. So..." Fuuka's nervous as she said that.

"It's okay, Yamagishi. You may continue your work." Said Mitsuru.

"Shall we start our tour?..." asked Mitsuru.

Line 

"That concludes our tour... " said Mitsuru.

"Was it too boring for you, sir?." Asked Mitsuru.

"Not really. I was hungry, so I saved my energy. But of course I listened to you all the time." He said. Mitsuru cannot stop blushing as a result.

"Well, let us now enjoy our dinner. You may take your break." As she said to her guards.

"Yes, Miss." They replied.

"Good evening, Miss. Table for two?." Asked a waiter.

"Understood. Then, this way." He escorted them to their table. And after he handed the menu, he left until they called for their orders...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Haah, I finished it rather late, because the writer's block I'm in. On this chapter is mainly Minato's side of the story (sorry for fans of MinakoxAkihiko, I too wanted for them to appear in this chapter, but my writer's block has come, and I don't know the continuity if I continued it, to the parts in Inaba. Don't worry the story will be longer than I thought. So keep review and new ideas are accepted, haha


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO ALL~~~~**

**Hard Choices is finally back! YAY! (sfx:applause)**

**Sorry for the really late late late update. kinda busy with school. lol**

**alright then, here we GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The atmosphere's in the restaurant became more intense while Shinjiro came to the restaurant. Then Edajima broke up the silence.

"We have some questions for you, Mr. Shinjiro Aragaki." Said Edajima.

"We'll talk in the second floor. Follow me..." then they followed them to the second floor while Naoto and Minako still sat in their chair.

"This is interesting... shall we go too, nee-chan?." Said Naoto.

"Nao-chan, whaaa-" It's too late, Naoto dragged her to the toilet.

"Aren't we going to the second floor, Nao-chan." Asked Minako.

"I'm gonna changed first, it's dangerous to go out investigating with this dress on. My pride as the Detective Prince will be destroyed." She said in full spirit.

"Ah...Nao-chan..." Naoto finished changing, then they found the restaurant still open, with the others serving the customers. They sneak to the second floor, and heard banging from a certain room. They came closer to the room, and began listening.

"I ain't worth it. Besides if I was the killer, what reason do I have?... with what do I kill?."

"The data that showed it happened on your cooking exam. The victim Mr. Hikaru was with you in the kitchen, tasting your cooking, then fell unconcious then you called for help but, Mr. Hikaru couldn't be saved, because he already coughing blood at the time. While you called for help, the two other suspect was on the second floor. The first to come down was Miss Aya Koji, then followed by Mr. Yuki Gorou. Then it was only you who could kill him..."said Maeda while reading the case's chronology report.

"I said I ain't the killer! I don't have enough motivation to kill him!." Said Shinjiro.

"Wait!..."

"Nao-chan!." Minako startled while she open the door.

"I'll solve this case, if you will, Mr. Dojima..."

"Who's he?" asked Edajima.

"Ahhh, he's the famous Detective Prince from Inaba! Naoto Shirogane!."said Maeda.

"Well, shall we begin the investigation?..." she smirked.

* * *

"The view is fantastic, Miss Kirijo."

"Oui, C'est magnifique." Said Mitsuru.

"And, shall we order?." He said.

Every word that he has said made Mitsuru's heart leapt to cloud nine. That's it, she's completely in love at first sight with this man. She had known it from the time he rescued her this afternoon.

"Oh, yes. Waiter..." They ordered as they pleased. Then the waiter has gone away to fetch their orders. Mitsuru opened the conversation.

"So, aren't you going to tell me abut yourself?." She showed her trade-mark smile.

"Uh, yeah... My name is Minato Arisato, My family runs the bussiness departement for the Shirogane Group. Ijou [finished]"

"...Well, that's quite short..." said Mitsuru.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, then..." he looked down.

"No, it's was my fault." Not long their dinner was on the table.

"Shall we eat then?..." said Mitsuru.

Not long he opened the conversation, unexpectedly she was quite interested about what he had to say. The dinner lasted for an hour.

"Say... would you a..." their eyes met, and making her blush even more.

"Continue, Miss Kirijo..." his voice was making her more in a trance.

"Call me, Mitsuru... and... accompany me next time..."

"Accompany you...on what..." Minato was becoming more intrigued.

"Eating takoyaki..." she became silent and turned her head down.

"Sure. When?."

"Wha?."

"I said, when will we eat together?."

"Does that mean?." She sprung a wide smile on her face.

"I'll be happy to." He smiled. But she wonders more about him. She didn't even know where he' s from. Aside he's a part of the Shirogane Group. Well, it's not too dissapointing, rather her fiancee, whose she declined when she was stiill in high school. And since then she decline the engagement from any family. But now, she has a new love interest.

"To be honest... Mitsuru-san..." he turn his gaze downwards. His ears showed a shade of red.

"I want to know more about you too... but I feel it's too early to be... so close..." he met her face, which also was already shaded by red.

"I think too... But, I want to try..." she forced a smile, while her face was so hot from her blushing.

"What?. It's already this late?. I should excuse my self. My mail address..." he reaches his pocket and brought out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here's my name card, and my e-mail address is on the back." He handed the card an his handwriting showed he was nervous. She reached his jacket.

"It's already this late, I'll prepare you a room in our hotel. You should catch the morning train."

"But, I don't want to be a bother..."

"No, I insist."

"Okay, but I must pay the accomodations my self."

"Okay. I'll take you to the hotel."

"Sure."

* * *

"Well, that concludes our investigation, right nee-chan." Said Naoto.

"You got them good..." Minako smiled.

"I didn't think the killer would do that." Said Akihiko whis still in dissapointment, because the police were beaten by an 'outsider'.

"Now, now, thank God, the case was solved. And proved that Shinjiro-san was innocent." Minako tried to cheer her up.

"Now, what we all gonna do is write a report about this. You really helped us." Said Maeda.

"Don't forget we still have to do some questioning." Said Edajima.

"Right... where's Souji?." Asked Dojima.

"I'm here." Seemed that Souji were inside the whole time.

"Now, that the case is solved, why don't you have some fun, Sanada." Said Edajima.

"Wha?. Really?."

"Yeah, we bothered you in your day-off too." Said Maeda.

"Why don't you go with them too." Said Dojima to his nephew.

"Sure, but will you be alright?."

"Heck, yeah I'm alright." Said Dojima.

"Sure. Naoto, let's go." He held her hand, and running with all their might.

"We should get going too." Said Akihiko to Minako.

"Have fun guys!" said Maeda.

* * *

They were already on the park, while Naoto and Souji were buying some drinks, Akihiko and Minako were sitting on a bench. That's was a sunny day… The sun's reflection on the water, was like diamond. While Minako stared at awe at the sight, Akihiko just looked at her, silently… not to try to ruin the moment. Her eyes was not like diamond, but like ruby that wasn't replaceable by any kind of diamond. All he could do for now is to look at her. He ran his eyes all over her, making sure she was alright after that case.

"Aki?... what're you staring at? Is there something wrong?..." Minako's gaze showed worry, but Akihiko tried to smile.

"Nothing's wrong Minako… It's just, I'm worried about earlier…" he rested his hand over his face.

"That's it?... you worry too much." She smiled and continued to gaze over the sparkling water surface.

It became silent for awhile, but Akihiko start to talk."Minako… I don't want to loose you…" he embraced her, not caring whether people were watching. Luckily there were no people to be seen.

"Aki… I'm not going anywhere…" she patted his back.

"It's not that… I don't want you to face any danger like that…"

"But, back then, there was my knight in shining armor, protecting me from harm just like now.." Akihiko loosen his embrace, while she showed her care-free smile.

"Hey, you guys aren't married yet, so don't come too close with Minako-neesan!" shouted Naoto from behind.

"Look who's talking!." Minako shouted back.

They enjoyed their sunset with some canned coffee, and that was their beautiful memory before leaving Inaba the next day.

* * *

"Mr. Arisato… your key." Said the front desk.

"Okay, Miss Kirijo, see you at the next meeting…"

"I pray you will have a good night rest, we'll see each other again…" said Mitsuru.

Mitsuru left him behind, and she never turned back.

"She will become a great woman." Murmured Minato.

"Shall I show you your room, Sir?." Said the bell boy.

"Okay."

Minato arrived at his room, and then he hurried himself to take a shower. He remembered he did bring some spare clothes to change before the meeting. But seg as he didn't changed his clothes back then, he thought it was God's bliss. He took a shower, and dried his hair. He remembered he brought his MP3 player. He turned it on, while he listened to it. But alas, his heart was in a storm…

He noticed his phone was ringing…no, it was an e-mail.

**[Wish you a good night's rest. From Mitsuru]**

"Miss Kirijo…I wish you a good night sleep too." He replied the e-mail. And he continued to plug his ears with headphones. It was not long before he got sleepy. He turned of his MP3 player, and saw his cell was receiving an e-mail.

"_Don't call me 'Miss Kirijo'."_

"Okay…"

"_Good Night, Mitsuru" _He pressed send, and he rested himself on the bed.

"Sweet dreams…Mitsuru…".

* * *

**Author (A) & Editor(Traisa : T) talk**

**A: Took me long enough to write back. Because my report card wasn't to awesome**

**T: That's not an excuse!**

**A: Huwaaa help me!**

**T: Anyways…**

**A: I'm sorry… I was so depressed, and writer's block…**

**T: that's true, so to all readers we are trying our best! So thank you for your reviews…**

**A: and we haven't decided to end this story… i like AkihikoxMinako hehe…**

**T: Okay, so write more of them…**

**A: Hai…hai. We love your reviews :D. continue to read even if we didn't update as much often as before.**

**A&T : Thanks for reading! See you next!**


End file.
